Bewitched
by Redhead Twins Are My Favourite
Summary: "Like what you see, Amity?" Strange how those five simple words from the right person can light my veins on fire. I can deal without the appearance of Doppelgangers, Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves trying to use me to create an Elixir so powerful even my ancestor tried to destroy that page with the recipe on it, though. Did I mention that same ancestor is now trying to kill me?
1. 1 Choosing & Odd Friendships

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 1: Choosing & Odd Friendships.**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

I love to draw.

Perhaps that's the reason I bring my sketchbooks with me. All seven of my sketchbooks are neatly tucked away in my small brown satchel-bag, the strap drawn over my right shoulder as it moves backwards and forwards against my hip bone. My right hand falls to the zip that seals the bag closed, and I know it's more than just that.

I pour my emotions into all my art pieces, even if some of them are more basic than other intricate pieces I've done. My anger, happiness, sadness, even boredom has strewn itself against the paiges of my sketchbooks. I wonder idly if anyone see's what I see when I look at my drawings, or paintings.

Most likely not.

I snap from my internal thoughts when I'm lightly pushed into the elevator of the biggest skyscrapper in the city, dreading the moment to come. I catch my dad's eyes as the elvator doors close, brightly lit silver eyes meeting my own honey-yellow eyes. His smiles are rare, so when I catch the faintest glimpse of his lips turning upwards, my body washes with relief. I keep his smiling features clear in my mind's eye as the elvator begins moving upwards, tirelessly slow.

"I wonder what we'll have for dinner tonight?" An Amity girl wonders beside me, also the same age as me. The whole elevator is filled with eighteen year-old Amity girls and boys, of similar heights. Everyone in the cab stands under six-feet, even the men. I stand at 5'11" tall, towering over every single girl and a few of the boys. I'm use to my height, but it doesn't mean I'm immune to the awkwardness that is shared with boys that are shorter.

I cringe at the girl's words, finding myself getting uncomfortable. Unlike the rest of them, I don't plan on staying in Amity. I don't have anything against Amity, it's just that I feel no true happiness there. I feel calm and safe, but I don't wanna feel that. I wanna be exilerated at the feeling of walking throughout my new Faction, wondering what adventure comes next.

I inherited that type of behaviour from my dad.

"Turkey?" I suggest with a laugh. I laugh because I remember the time my mom tried to cook turkey without my dad's supervision. I don't know how she did it, but the turkey exploded. And the oven wasn't even on. Unlike most parents, my mom can't cook for shit, while my dad is the master chief of everything food included. I bet he can make sweaty socks taste like cake. Luckily, it's something else I've also inherited.

"Whatever it is, I hope there's peta bread." I try not to groan. It's a well known fact that Peace Serum is evenly mixed in with our bread, making everyone who eats it calm and happy. Personally, I don't eat the bread. The bread doesn't taste any different, it's just that I don't feel the same whenever I ingest it.

"Sounds good." I say enthusiastically, not agreeing in the least. The elevator doors open up and we all exit as a laughing and smiling group. I catch sight of Abnegation Members exiting the stairwell, all of their heads lowered in submission. Abnegation is also crossed off the list because of how submissive and boring they are. No offense intended.

Even the thought of walking around in grey layers of clothing seems absurd to me. And all they really do is listen to people and be their personal slaves. I think more than half of Abnegation has offered up their seats to me on the bus on the way to school. I understand their need of selfless acts to support and help people, but it over-steps a line when you wash someone elses feet. This someone being a complete stranger. Their thick layers of simple grey drab is also pretty depressing, even from where I stand.

I continue my walk into the lively lit room where I'll decide the rest of my life. The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stand the eighteen year-olds of every Faction, including my own colourful Faction. We're not called Members until we pass Initiation of our chosen Faction, something that becomes daunting to those who choose another Faction instead of the one they were born into.

Every eighteen year-old, including myself, arranges themselves in alphabetical order, according to our last names we may leave behind. I stand between a Dauntless guy and a plain Abnegation girl. The guy stands at a nice 6'1" tall with timely muscles, only two inches taller than me. His blonde cropped hair makes me smile because of the way it contrasts brightly against his dark mocha-coloured skin and caramel-brown eyes.

Rows of chairs make up the next circle for our families. I find my parents sitting side-by-side with loving stares pointed at each other. Of course they wouldn't be paying attention to anything other than each other. They've arranged the rows into five sections, seperating the five Factions. Enough people come to this year's Choosing Ceremony that the crowd that begins to fill the room up is huge.

The responsibility to conduct this year's Choosing Ceremony rotates each year to another Faction, this year it's Candor's turn. Jack Kang is handsome with a more exotic feel to him. His warm slanted eyes search the crowds with a sort of detective stare. I find myself curious of Candor, but immediately brush away the curiosity.

I was taught that other's happiness always come's first, even if it means one has to lie to them. I only lie when I have to, but even if I didn't ever lie, I wouldn't be able to handle Candor Members and their big mouths. There's not enough Peach Serum in the world that can keep me happy with living with always brutally truthfull people.

Jack Kang will give the opening address and read the names in reverse alphabetical order. Milo Cans, the Dauntless guy beside me will choose before me.

In the last circle are five metal bowls so large they could fit my whole body, if I was curled up in fatal position that is. Each bowl contains something that represents each Faction; grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, glass for Candor, and lit coals for Dauntless.

I imagine eash scenario slowly, like watching something running in slow motion. I imagine my blood dripping onto each of those seperate substances, wondering how my parents would take my betrayal. I can say for sure that my dad would shake his head with a smile and chuckle at my decision. I'm not so sure of my mom.

As the room slowly comes into order, I feel the swift ache of not knowing exactly what I'm going to do. Of course, the easy choice would be to return with my fellow Amity Initiates and pass through the Initiation test with flying colours. I can see myself marrying a sweet Amity man and bearing his children, whilst moving through fields of vegetation. I clamp my eyes shut and realise something.

I can't see myself doing any of that.

My chest contracts painfully at the idea of living a simple, and un-wavering life like that. I want to marry and have children one day, but I want to have fun first. I want to climb a tower from the outside and cheer from it's rooftops, knowing I was strong and brave enough to do something so reckless and amazing.

"Welcome to this year's Choosing Ceremony." Jack Kang's voice is deep as it runs throughout the speakers in the room. I clap along with everyone else, trying to keep my inner struggles from showing on my face. Ringing shrills in place of Jack Kang's voice, and I know I'm panicking.

And it isn't until Milo moves from my side that I realise I've wasted the whole time daydreaming. He moves with a practiced grace, closing the distance to his impending future. He wears a large, shit-eating grin. I can plainly see from here that he's not intimitated at all by the Choosing Ceremony and easily spills his blood on the lit coals of Dauntless.

"Dauntless!" Jack Kang yells clearly over the clapping and cheering of Dauntless. I clap as well, knowing he's picked the Faction where he belongs. Boys and girls of Dauntless clap him on the shoulder with matching grins and praising stares, something I envy. "Destiny Blake." Jack finally says my name as the cheering ebbs away into a comfortable silence.

I stride foward with as much grace as I can muster. My long red skirt starts at my slim waist and ends at my ankles, revealing my pretty brown gladiator sandals. The tight red crop-top I wear reveals a fair amount of my busty cleavage and I mentally yell at my mom for picking something so revealing. The satchel-bag at my side rings no warnnig bells from what I can see, and I do a little victorious jump in my head.

Jack Kang offers me a new, shinny knife and I nod in thanks. My gaze flickers to all five bowls and I close my eyes shut as I drag the knife along my clear palm. The pain is only a light sting, and I barely even notice it. Visions of children and a husband flicker behind my eyelids as I think of Amity.

Finally, I thrust out my hand and open my eyes only when my blood drips from my hand and onto the lit coals. My blood sizzles and I hear cheers from behind me as Jack Kang calls out my new Faction. I hand him back the bloodied knife and turn to walk towards the Dauntless group. Because my legs are long, I make it within a few measly strides.

Initiates and Members alike pat me on the shoulders and back, seemingly nodding in approval because of my decision. I notice, with quite a blush, that most of their eyes fall to my chest with praising and even higher nods of approval. This is including both girls and boys. I had gone through quite a growth spurt a while ago, boosting my height to 5'11" tall and making my chest more appearing.

My waist and hips still stay pretty slim, so I'm happy about that. Apparantly, the winning objects on my body are my toned and long legs. This doesn't surprise me, because even I fall in love with them every time I see them.

I smile to everyone who pats me and nods to me, enjoying the welcoming and accepting vib they currently vibrate off. I finally make it to the back of the crowd, standing between a pair of identical twin Dauntless-born girls named Summer and Winter. Ironic, I know. They share the same auburn curly hair and navy-blue eyes that stand out against their tanned skin tones.

"Hey." They greet together in sync as I take up residency between them. I say a quiet hello back and they continue on talking, throughout the rest of the Choosing Ceremony. I don't take offense of their whispered conversation infront me, I just zone them out and wonder if my decision was the right one.

I look around at my fellow Initiates and nod. I chose correctly. This is the only Faction I'll find true adventure. I don't know much-scratch that, I don't know anything about the Dauntless Initiation and it makes me a little nervous.

Than again, I chose this Faction for it's surprises and adventure, so I better get use to it.

* * *

I brush by a few Dauntless Initiates here and there, following after them as we make our way to the elevator doors. The crowd makes a sharp right and we walk through the door to the stairwell. I thought only Abnegation used the stairs? I'm thrown forward as everyone starts running, whooping in what I can see is happiness and excitement.

I don't give it a second thought as I begin running and whooping along with my fellow Dauntless Initiates. A tall Dauntless-born guy bumps shoulders with me and my eyes flick to his. His dark eyes pop against his pale skin as his shaggy green hair falls to the nape of his neck. He's well muscled and stands at 6'2" tall, only three inches taller than me. The top of my forehead reaches just below his light eyebrows, making me smile.

The wide grin he wears makes me smile back at him, hurting my cheeks at the intentsity of happiness that swells in my chest. I notice almost instantly that every Dauntless-born boy is over six-feet tall, making me whoop louder in success. I love being tall, but sometimes I just want to stand next to someone of similar height, or taller.

He winks mock-flirtacously, making me smile even wider as we descend down the stairs. My breath comes out a little more forced, but I enjoy the tingling in my calfs, like I'm running a marathon against the Dauntless-born Initiates. I'm squarely in the middle of every Dauntless-born, the transfers far behind.

When we burst through the double doors, I take a long whif of clear air and continue running. My colourful attire makes me feel a little stuck out against their black clothing. I catch dark reds and a few other shades, but there all so very dark that there hard to disern between black and there real shade.

It isn't until we stop in front of support beams for raised train tracks that I truly appreciate my gladiator sandals. I lift my skirt excitedly and begin climbing side-by-side with the energetic green-haired guy. He smirks at the challenge and we share a laugh as we quickly make our way up the beams. I was always the main apple collector because of how much I love to climb the trees back in Amity. The support beams are no different.

As soon as we lift ourselves up and onto the platform, we cheer together in sync. We catch our breaths as I feel the slight ache in my arms, legs and chest. I brush it away with little trouble and he looks at me in a new light.

"Alright singing banjo, you're pretty cool." I laugh, for only a moment before a train comes barreling towards us. No screeching comes from it, meaning it ain't slowing or stopping. "Hope you're ready for this!" He yells and we take off with the other Initiates who made it onto the platform with us.

The head of the train passes us and when the first car nearly passes us, the green-haired guy leaps into it. He yells at me to jump and I shake my head in exasperation before leaping into the car with him. I smash straight into his muscled chest and he easily catches me. The adrenaline that is pumping through my veins makes me laugh and smile widely as others begin jumping into cars.

A lean short girl jumps in moments after me, falling into the green-haired guy and myself. We fall to the ground in the car laughing as I help her up. She's a Dauntless-born with crimson red hair styled into a pixie-cut. Her bright green eyes find mine, the colour striking against her light tan skin. She stands at 5'2" tall, standing below my chin with a wide and energetic grin.

"I'm Alex!" She yells over the loud wind and before I can properly introduce myself, another body comes flying through the open door of the car. Again, we all go crashing to the ground with pained groans at the force of the body, and happy laughter. The new-comer is another Dauntless-born teen, with nicely cut ash-blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He stands at 6'1" tall with lean and prominent muscles. No wonder the force of his body hitting mine hurt so much.

We help each other up and I can see that the three Dauntless-born Initiates are friends, noticing the way they didn't threaten to hit each other over the head. Alex is rather attractive, if not beautiful up close. Both Dauntless-born guys are extremely handsome, and they seem to know they are as they stand tall with heart dropping smiles.

"I'm Hayden!" The green-haired guy yells over the wind next, and he extends his hand with a pompous smile on his face. I laugh and shake hands with him. I look over to the blonde Initiate and he smiles in greeting, weighing me with his intelligent stare.

"And I'm Justin!" He introduces loudly and we shake hands. I can see that he's obviously really intelligent, maybe even Erudite-smart. It takes only a moment for us to come to an immediate agreement; I'll be the nice one of the group, and he'll be the ridiculously smart one.

"I'm Destiny!" I yell back to them, giggling as Alex pumps hips with me. She's tiny, like a little hampster. A little hampster that can kill people. I shudder to think of what she does to those who call her out on her smallness.

"We know! The only Amity Inititate to transfer this year! And the only one to transfer into Dauntless in a few years!" Hayden praises as he pats me on the back like we're old friends. I laugh and nod along with Alex who simply shakes her head in exasperation.

"No shit Sherlock!" She yells, making me burst into laughter with Justin, his wide blue eyes registering her words. Hayden gasps in mock-horror, grabbing at his chest as though she's physically struck him.

"And that, Justin, is why women belong in the kitchen!" He yells over to Justin who shakes his head along with me. I laugh when I catch Alex staring Hayden down with bright green daggers.

"Just so you know, that's where the knives are kept!" I shoot back, smiling as both Justin and Alex burst into uncontrolled laughter. At first, Hayden wears a mock-offended expression before it give's way to reveal one of praise.

"You, banjo strummin' softie, are officially my new best friend!" And with that, Alex flings her arm around my waist, resting her head in between the crook of my neck and shoulder. I just shake my head and fling my arm over her shoulders. She's so cute and short!

I gasp and reach for my bag, only now just remembering my satchel-bag and it's occupants. I feel the rectangular shapes and smile, knowing I still got my stuff. I had piled up my bag as much as I could with art supplies that I would need. I don't know if Dauntless sells art supplies so I'm just gonna have to depend on my own supplies until they run out.

"Do you think we'll be trained together?!"Alex asks, staring up at me with a sort of childish glee. I make sure we're as far away from the car door as possible, not out of fear of falling off the train, but in fear that if I let her go, she'll go sailing out the door.

"I hear that Lauren and Four are still the Instructors this year!" Hayden pips up, standing on my other side as all four of us, Justin included, watch the city pass us from the open doorway. We're all leaning against the opposite side of the car, directly opposite the car door as other Dauntless-born Initiates laugh and hit each playfully. I notice quickly that I'm the only Transfer Initiate in this car, surprising a few Initiates here and there.

"I hear Eric is instructing this year!" Alex says with a flirtatious pout. I snort and we share a girly giggle.

"Eric is a Dauntless Leader!" Justin informs with a matter of fact tone. I nod, guessing as such. I remember hearing that name back in Amity, but his name is usually held in bad light. It's not like it's the strangest thing to run into an Amity Member and hear that they may dislike someone, it's just really rare.

I mean, someone so high off Peace Serum shouldn't even be able to tell from friend or foe.

"He's _extremely_ scary!" Alex yells, her voice dripping with warning at the word 'extremely'. I nod, watching as we pass one huge skyscraper outside.

"What's HQ like?!" I ask, having to yell so my words could be heard over the still howling wind. Justin goes to explain something when Hayden quickly cuts in, wearing a large cheeky grin.

"Huge! I mean, city-huge!" I laugh, enjoying the act he puts on. His shaggy green hair falls into his eyes multiple times but he hardly seems bothered as he stretches his arms outwards to let me know how huge.

"The hallways remind me of a maze! I can't get around without either of these two, or I'd be lost within seconds!" Alex seems extremely bothered by this revelation, rubbing her temple like it would somehow relieve her of her inability. I can tell she doesn't really mind being unable to move around in Dauntless, but it does seem a little irritating to her.

"Like I was trying to say!" Justin yells, asserting himself forward with a playful glare at both Alex and Hayden. "We're all the way at the edge of the city! Handy with our patrols to the Fence!" I nod, listening carefully to him. Of course Amity is situated opposite of Dauntless all together, what with differing views and all.

"Is it as bad and evil as they say?!" I joke and they laugh lightly, smirking as though my question is the best they've heard in ages.

"Totally barbaric!" Alex jokes back, smiling widely. I smile and try not to snort at the expression she makes.

I go to say something when a woman just ahead of us yells. All four of us turn to her, along with every other person in the car. She doesn't wait for us to ask any questions before she's running towards the only exit. I want to scream at her to stop, that she has another choice other than death. But then I see where her goal lies.

The rooftop of a seven storey building.

The gap between the raised train tracks and the building is several feet wide and my throat tightens with worry. The worry isn't for me, though. I can easily make that leap with my long legs, but Alex is so short I worry she may not make it across. I mean, of course she's a Dauntless-born, but the gap mocks me into wanting to carry her across.

The woman jumps out through the door, and a man follows right after. They both land perfectly and waltz forward like nothing ever happened. Everyone else in the car cheers before running towards the exit at max speed. I shut my eyes for a moment to process why Dauntless wants to kill us, and then I spread my stance to get ready to run.

When I'm ready, Alex offers her my hand and I stare at curiously. I don't need any reassurance that I'll make it. But when my gaze flickers to her face, I see the fear in her eyes that is directed to the road below us. She's afraid of heights. I don't question it, or mock her as I lace our fingers together.

Her whole body relaxes from it's rigid stance and she breathes in the air like it'll run from her very being. Justin takes my other hand with a small smile and I nod, watching as Hayden takes Alex's other hand. We're all lined up facing the exit, getting ready for the shock that is sure to come with our landings.

I nod and we run forward at the same time, jumping out and into the air with more force than necessary. For a fleeting, weightless moment, everything seems to slow down into a calm nothingness. Almost seducing me into closing my eyes.

When my feet hit the ground, I bend my knees and allow myself to absorb the shock that travels up my calf muscles. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex is about to smash straight into the ground as I jog off the impact. I turn almost fluidly, and allow her to smash face first into my chest. Her arms instantly wrap around my waist to steady herself as I jog backwards and she forwards.

She glances up at me and we share in our hysterical laughter. Justin and Hayden have stopped next to us, shaking their heads like it was simply too normal to see a pair of girls laughing like they were planning someone's murder.

Considering our life and death experience with the train, I'd say she was the first person I'd go to if I needed someone dead.

* * *

 **The End. Please r &r, it'll make me smile like a dumb ass :3**


	2. 2 Cloudy Eyes Pit & Chasm

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 2: Cloudy Eyes. Pit & Chasm.**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

It takes half a minute for everyone to jump from the moving train, and it only takes a second for a horrified scream to etch itself through the air. Almost immediately, I'm on guard. Alex, still wrapped comfortably in my arms, tenses up. Justin and Hayden turn and I watch as their muscles ripple uncomfortably as they wait for an attack.

When my eyes finally land on the wailing Dauntless-born girl, my heart tightens. I move towards her gracefully, holding onto the still tensed Alex. Crying in Amity is unheard of. Most of us are so high on Peace Serum, that sadness, grief, and anger are dulled to absolutely nothing. I let go of Alex gently, but she instantly laces our fingers together with an urgent need.

I bend towards the short girl and wrap my free arm around her shoulders. Without looking, she launches herself into me and wails into the crook of my neck and shoulders. I feel her tears slide against my skin and into the fabric of my tank-top, but I don't care. Her wails dip down into whimpers as I watch Justin and Hayden look over the ledge where I know someone has fallen.

I stand slowly, and she follows my lead. A Dauntless-born boy who has run to us gently takes her from my arms, whispering sweet words into her ear as she wraps her arms around him. Alex and I go to look over the ledge and I instantly pull her away at what I see. Blood has spilled from the cracked skull below and the concrete around him is splashed like some of the paintings I have done. The Dauntless-born around us mourn quietly between themselves, having lost one of their friends to the fall. Alex buries herself in my side as Hayden and Justin lead us away from the ledge with stony features. They're both sad, but they push away their sadness to protect our sight from seeing the dead boy below.

In this moment, I can see the more gentle and serious side of them both. To see Hayden so serious is strange, especially because each time I see his face he's wearing the largest grin he can muster.

"Listen up! My name is Max! And I am one of the Leaders of you're new Faction!" Shouts a man on the other side of the roof. All four of us head in the man's direction, along with everyone else on the rooftop. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and slightly graying hair at his temple. He stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk, not even fazed that someone has just fallen to their death moments ago. "Several stories below us is the Members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here."

"You want us to jump?! Are you crazy?!" A girl with dark skin and eyes shouts with outrage, her voice sounding shrill. She's from Candor and her bushy hair puts me off as it stands out like she had been electrocuted. I try, I really try not to make a face as her's turns pink. Alex snorts, but she doesn't say anything. From what I can see, the Dauntless-born respect Max as one of their Leaders, so I do to. Her disrespect to one of the Leaders of Dauntless doesn't go unnoticed as I watch every pair of Dauntless-born eyes stare at her with unmasked loathing. Even Justin stares at her in mild irritation. To think she might get her ass kicked on the first day makes me smile with a snort, wondering who will attack first.

"No, I want you to take the stairs." Max replies sarcastically and I can't help the laugh that slips passed my lips. The Candor girl and her two other look-a-like friends glare straight at me while a few other Dauntless-born Initiates snicker along with me.

"Is there water down the bottom?" An Erudite boy asks from a few feet away from us. He stands at 6'1" tall with a more lean build to him. His light auburn hair is cropped short and matches his wide hazel eyes. The olive tone in his skin makes the appearance of his hair and eyes seem brighter under the shine of the sun. He also appears socially awkward with low self-esteem issues.

"I guess you'll have to jump to find out." Max's words hang heavy in the air as I jump from face to face with my gaze. I'm trying to see if anyone knew about this test, but everyone looks shocked to have to jump again. I can feel Alex tensing up, and I know she's scared. I know she's afraid of heights, but it looks like she's gonna have to jump to become a full-fledged Initiate here.

Nobody moves and I watch as everyone's eyes land anywhere but on Max. Some of the Dauntless-born look excited, but I can clearly see they won't do it until someone else does. I make a stupid decision and step forward, away from my small group of friends. Alex's fingers tighten in mine before she let's go reluctantly. Max eyes me with curiosity as I step up to the ledge. He jumps down gracefully as everyone begins whispering loudly about my stupidity. I frown and jump up and onto the ledge with ease. I'm doing this for Alex, and I think she knows this because her face pulls in rage as the whispers from the transfers become more and more louder.

"Shut up!" She roars and everything goes eerily silent. I'm so surprised by her outburst that I almost fall from the ledge on accident. I right my stance and look down below. The building I'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete several storeys below. I can't see the bottom. I turn towards the large crowd of awaiting Initiates and smirk as my eyes connect with Alex. She rolls her eyes and smiles with a nervous thumbs up. I can see she wants to rip me from the ledge and set it on fire like it physically assaulted her.

"See you down there!" I yell enthusiastically, Hayden and the other Dauntless-born cheer as I fall back weightlessly. I gasp as I go sailing towards the ground. The air around is rushing past me with so much force that I hear my ears pop with strain. My eyes are still focused on the sky above as I'm plunged into absolute darkness. I hit something hard. A net. It cradles me for only a moment before flinging me back into the air multiple times. When I finally come to a stop on the net, I'm laughing joyously. Alex will be fine and now I know it. I have the sudden urge to do that again and again until I have bruises trailing beneath my clothing.

I can't really believe I've just jumped off of a seven storey building, but the feeling of being weightless and airborne is nothing short of amazing. The knowledge of not knowing what was down below wasn't quite as riveting as the fall itself. I want to stand now, but on solid and hard concrete.

Arms and hands are stretched towards me, waiting for me to hop off of the net. I roll towards the muscled arms and take a hold of the first hands I can reach, allowing the person to pull and lift me off of the net and on stable ground. I look up and my eyes connect with startling cloudy-grey eyes. His eye lashes flutter against his high cheek-bones with a sort of feminine sway, and I can't help but stare right at them.

He's tall, standing at 6'5" tall. He's heavily muscled with two ball piercings above his right pale eyebrow and a thick black stretcher piercing in each ear. The thick block tattoos adorning both sides of his neck are dark against the contrast of his pale skin. His dark blonde hair is slicked back and pushed to the side neatly while the sides are buzzed to nothing. His forearms are firmly placed on mine, holding me out at arms-length. I look down at our joined forearms and notice both of his are covered with black maze-like tattoos that only seem to outline the definition of muscle he has. I swear my heart stops than stutters on when my gaze falls on his full and soft lips.

I purse mine to keep from touching his lips with the tips of my fingers. I finally draw my eyes away from his lips and see that he's staring down at me with an arrogant smirk. He's so handsome, yet somehow I think he'd look beautiful if he'd just smile. His tight black clothing seem to make him stand out in a way that makes him appear almost like he's the highest ranked man here.

Maybe he is.

"Like what you see, _Amity_?" His voice is like velvet and I force myself not to shiver as he sneers the word 'Amity'. I force my head not to nod, instinctively knowing he'll get a kick out of it.

"Leave her alone Eric." A woman appears behind him, her features pulled into one of irritation. She has dark hair and light skin, three silver rings flash in the lighting as it sits on her right eyebrow. She winks at me with a smirk and I nod in hello. I look back at the man now known as Eric, and see he's obviously irritated with us both. He let's go of my forearms and my skin feels cold. I haven't noticed until now, but his skin is so hot that he feels like a furnace. Instead of being thankful that the woman said anything, I feel anger bubble through me. If she hadn't of said anything, he'd still be touching me. I brush away the feeling and force a smile back on my face.

"What's you're name? But choose carefully, you won't have the decision to change it if you don't like it." Another man has joined us and I watch as his small smile becomes more fond.

"Destiny." I answer, not wanting to change my name. I love my name. It's the last reminder of my parents and their kindness. They raised and loved me, teaching me of compassion and kindness. Obviously those two things won't help me survive in Dauntless, but at least I know what I feel and how it came about.

Maybe I can thank my dad for my height.

"Make the announcement Four." The woman from before says to the new arrival, smiling in what I can see is curiosity.

"First jumper-Destiny!" Four yells and a moment later a crowd forms from inside the darkness. They all begin cheering and clapping, welcoming me the only way they know how. I smile and fist pump, laughing when multiple Dauntless return the gesture with energetic eyes.

Before I can really study anything in the open cavern, a scream bursts from someone above us. I'm surprised when Alex slams into the net. I, along with everyone else laugh before we start cheering and clapping again. I'm surprised she jumped because of her fear of heights. I move towards the net before any of the three Dauntless can and lean over the net to help her off. She slams straight into me with a look of absolute terror before it fades into one of relief. She wraps her arms around my waist as I giggle.

"Good to see you, babe." She mumbles against me as Four moves forward to ask her name. While she answers, my stare moves back to an uninterested Eric. His eyes find mine and he smirks like he's won some sort of argument that involves me. I smile back at him and his eyes darken, moving away from me like I've just insulted him.

I really don't understand men, especially if their trained to kill.

* * *

When everyone has jumped down the hole and into the net, Four and Lauren exchange glances before leading us down a narrow tunnel. Because of my friendship with Alex, Hayden and Justin, I walk with them up front with the Dauntless-born Initiates. The crying girl from the rooftop introduced herself as Angel, a more emotional Dauntless-born girl.

The walls are made of stone, and the ceiling slopes downwards, making me feel like we're going further into the ground. The tunnel is lit at too-long intervals, casting the space in between into darkness. Alex clasps my hand in her's, squeezing each time we're in the dark and I put together that she's afraid of the dark. But she's not the only one, I can see Angel moving towards Milo. I rub my thumb along Alex's hand in slow circles and she relaxes heavily against me.

Because I'm at the front, I have a clear view of Four and Lauren, both engrossed in a quiet conversation that I can't hear over the talking of the Initiates. Justin has decided to take it upon himself to point out little hallways to me, which one leads to where. I store away the information but if I'm being honest, I'm not actually paying attention.

I catch sight of Eric and my heart beat speeds up. My throat tightens as I watch the muscles in his back tense and un-tense against his tight sleeveless jacket-vest. Four looks uncomfortable with being so close to Eric, tense the whole walk to the end of the tunnel. Eric either doesn't notice, or takes great pleasure from Four's weariness, I'm beginning to think it's the latter.

"This is where we divide," Lauren starts with a smirk as she eyes the Dauntless-born Initiates, and I know she'll be taking them. I hug Alex and Hayden quickly and hug Justin as she continues; "Dauntless-born Initiates are with me." And with that, she turns and begins walking away. My three new friends look back at me once before their swallowed up by the darkness ahead.

There are twelve Initiates in each group, myself being the only Amity transfer. There are no Abnegation transfers, no surprise there. Seven transfers are from Candor and four are from Erudite. Out of the twelve transfer Initiates, there are four girls, myself included, and eight boys. The other three girls are from Candor, and they stand arrogantly like they've already passed the Initiation Test.

"For the most part, I work in the Control Room, but for the next few weeks, I am you're Instructor," Four begins with placid features. Eric merely leans up against the stone wall with his thick, muscled arms crossed over his chest. "This is Eric, one of the Dauntless Leaders and he'll be helping with you're training." I try not to blush, looking down at the stone floor beneath my feet.

The Erudite boy from the roof has moved to my side, smiling towards me awkwardly. I nod towards him and he seems to relax the tiniest bit. I can't keep my eyes from straying towards Eric, so I keep my eyes firmly planted on Four's forehead, noticing how small creases appear when he's concentrating.

"My name is Four-" My head snaps to the side when the three Candor girls snort at the same time, eyeing him up and down like he's a piece of meat. I gag in reflex, smiling when the Erudite boy beside me try's to hide his laugh behind his hand.

"Four? Like four inches?" The ring leader, Candice, has curly dark auburn hair, dark eyes and pale skin. She's thin with no muscle and if I had to compare her to an animal, it would be a fish. I watch as the tips of Four's ears turn pink at the pun, and I glare right at her. Just because he wants to be called Four, doesn't mean we should bully him for it.

"This is as close as you're gonna get to four inches." I snap, and the whole tunnel bursts into laughter as Candice and her three bitches blush in embarrassment. I turn back to Four and he gives a small, barely noticeable nod. I've had to deal with bully's my whole life because of what Faction I use to reside in.

I never really gave a shit, though.

"We're about to head into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It's where the life of Dauntless is." Everyone nods, including myself, and Four and Eric begin walking away. We walk behind them and my eyes stray back to Eric, watching as all his muscles flex. He's ready for anything.

"I'm Jake. Jake Wayne." The Erudite boy beside me introduces, holding out his hand to shake. I place my hand in his and shake it, holding on firmly.

"Destiny Blake, nice to meet you." I introduce and he nods, smiling shyly at me. Because he stands at 6'1" tall, he's only a few inches taller than me. He smiles proudly when he notices he's only bare inches taller than me, making me laugh. Boys will be boys.

When we make it to the very end of the tunnel Four pushes the two double doors open and my eyes widen. 'Pit' is the best word for what I see. It's an underground cavern so large that I can't even see the other side from where I stand, at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head, making me feel a whole lot shorter. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, and guilty pleasures. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them, no barriers to keep people from falling over the side.

A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and above them, a building that lets in sunlight. The blue lanterns that hang at random intervals become brighter as the sunlight begins to retreat. People are everywhere, all dressed in black and dark shades. They're all shouting as a way of talking, expressive in the extreme. Oddly, I catch no sight of any elderly people in the crowds, only young and youthful Members. A group of dark-clothed children run pass us and up a path with no railing, making my face turn pink with the strain to not yell at them to slow down. In Amity, I looked after more than twenty children, most of the parents saying that if I picked Amity, they would choose me to be the children's formal caretaker.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the Chasm." Four says with a small knowing smile. He waves us forward and I follow after Eric and Four with an excited smile. Dauntless is nothing like Amity, and I enjoy it. I even enjoy the chaos. They lead us to the right side of the Pit, which is suspiciously dark. I stare at the rock flooring beneath my feet and see an iron barrier that stops us from moving any further.

As we approach the railing, I hear a loud roar-water, fast moving water that crashes against the rocks beneath us. I look over the side in curiosity. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several storeys beneath us is a river. Angry water hits the wall and it sprays upwards, some of it sprinkling on my face with a nice cool spray. To my left, the water is calmer, but to my right, it is white, fighting against the rocks.

"The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four is forced to yell to get us to hear over the loud river, and I nod. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end you're life. It has happened before, and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"This is amazing." Jake says from beside me as we walk away from the railing. Amazing is an understatement.

"I'd say." I say anyway, smiling when he looks accomplished. We're headed towards a gaping whole in the wall across the Pit. The room beyond is well-lit enough that I can see where we're going; a dining hall full of people and clattering cutlery. When I step into the dining hall, I watch as everyone stands. They applaud and cheer. They stamp their feet. They shout. The noise they let out makes me feel more welcome than if they had welcomed us with hugs. I smile and everyone begins splitting up to find free seats. A moment after I take my first step, someone has crashed straight into me, wrapping their arms around my neck and their legs around my waist. I catch the smaller body with easy grace, and come face to face with a smiling Alex.

"Hey, babe." She says casually, making me giggle. Jake, Four and Eric are still standing near me, looking at Alex like she had just called me a fat old bitch.

"Hey, babe." I smirk and she winks, allowing me to carry her towards Hayden and Justin, who are both smiling widely. While Hayden makes dramatic kissing faces, Justin just shakes his head in mock-exasperation. I turn when I notice Jake isn't following. "You coming?" I ask and he nods after a moment of hesitation.

I can see why, my friends appear crazy.

"Hello sexy." Alex purrs, staring at a blushing Jake from where her head is perched on my shoulder blade.

"Go easy on him, babe." I warn with a smile, finding it more than hilarious as Jake looks at Alex like she's the very sun retreating from the sky. He's got it bad for my little red-headed friend.

"My sweet innocent darling!" Hayden yells at me with an innocent face. I roll my eyes and let Alex down first, watching with curious eyes as she drags the point of her finger across Jake's chest with a flirtatious grin. I sit down across from Justin and he nods in greeting. Hayden is next to him and he leans over and places a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Hayden!" I yell with a happy giggle, wiping my cheek as I push him away. Alex sits on my right with Jake next to her, under her flirtatious charms. We're seated more at the end of the hall where it's a little more quieter, much to my relief. Justin goes to say something when he spies someone behind my head. I don't have to wait long before someone sits down beside me.

Eric and Four!

I catch Four's features as he takes a seat beside me, Eric sitting beside him. Justin nods in respect while Hayden stuffs his face with more hamburgers than I can count at the moment. Alex and Jake are locked in some sort of staring contest as she licks her fingers seductively. Jake nearly passes out from just that. I can't help the small giggle that leaves my lips when I catch Eric's hulked form leaning forward in slight discomfort. His eyes snap towards mine and I act like I'm analyzing a beef hamburger. I hand it to Hayden and he smiles at me in thanks.

"Calm down, the food isn't gonna run in the other direction." I giggle, trying to keep my eyes on Hayden instead of casting them to Eric. Hayden groans in annoyance before slowing his munching fest down a bit. "Maybe." I add with another giggle as his wide eyes flicker to mine in mock-fright. He reaches out and brings all the food he can reach towards him. Justin slaps his hand and takes a burger like he hadn't done anything.

"Oi!" Hayden yells in mock-outrage. I just smile as I watch their act play out. "Mummy, do something!" I just shake my head, rolling my eyes when Hayden gives the puppy-dog eyes. Mummy? Really?

"Justin, give you're brother back his burger." I say with a motherly warning that I'd seen multiple women back in Amity use. Justin rolls his eyes at my act and hands the burger back with a small smirk. He grabs another from another pile and smiles at me with a childish wink.

Again, boys will be boys.

* * *

 **The End. Please r &r, because I love it.**


	3. Accident or Purpose

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 3: Accident or Purpose?**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Just minutes after Four and Eric sit down, they disappear again. I chock it up to Hayden's caveman way of eating, Alex seducing Jake, and mine and Justin's never ending conversation about what's outside of the Fence. Like me, he has a more creative way of thinking, questioning whether the world outside our city is actually destroyed, or because we were cornered here.

"My dad say's Angels and Demons took over." I supplement casually. Not just Angels and Demons, but he also talked of Vampires, Witches, and Werewolves taking over. He said any Supernatural creature written down in folklore was real, starting a War with humans when we went too far. What he meant by too far? I don't know, but I can certainly guess.

"Do you believe in that?" Justin questions, taking a small bite of his hamburger. Do I believe in my father's words? Yes. My dad may have always been on Peace Serum, but he isn't a liar, even if he does sound a little crazy. Okay, a lot crazy.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't that be so amazing if they are real?" I throw back, and he smiles with a sort of adventure-like gaze. His blue eyes are intense with questions, answers so close to his ears, yet so far away. I can see it's torture for him, not being able to have a straight answer as to what happened to our world. Even I find it irritating how everyone dodges the question because no one actually knows the answer.

"Personally speaking? Yes it would." Justin's smile widens and I know he likes the idea of Supernatural creatures roaming the world outside our blocked city.

"I think it would be interesting. How do you think we'd be able to live in harmony with each other?" I question, watching as his features pull in curiosity. "Don't you think we'd be threatening each other with War, like how the world was destroyed two-hundred years ago?" My eyes still cringe shut whenever I think about how long it has been since the War that tore our world apart.

"Not if we are able to look at our mistakes and create a better future." He answers after a few moment of silence. It's no secret the War ended so long ago, but sometimes I think other people feel the weight that's pressed down on them. I mean, if everyone is really dead, then why can't we leave? Why do we have to stay when there is a whole world that we can venture through?

Hayden, still engrossed in his food looks up once and groans when he see's someone behind me. Why is everyone standing behind me today? "Lauren want's us." If looks could kill, Lauren would've been set on fire and ripped to shreds just by the look Alex was throwing her way. From what I understand of Alex and Jake, they got it bad for each other.

"Make sure you hold her back." I warn, directing it towards Justin. He smiles and nods, standing up from the table with a stretch of his arms. Alex leans over to me and plants a small kiss on my cheek and stands. By now, I'm pretty use to her physical shows of affection. It isn't that different from Amity's constant physical interaction.

"Love you, babe!" Hayden exclaims, planting a sloppy kiss on my other cheek. I giggle and push him away, wiping off his drool. Jake throws me a slightly jealous look, probably because of the kiss I'd received from Alex. I want to lean over and tell him that nothing but friendship is going on between the two of us, but Four catches my gaze and signals for the door.

I groan and stand, walking with my group of friends until we have to split up at the door. Alex and Hayden hug me goodbye, while Justin and I just pump hips. He doesn't appear as the kind of guy that touches as much as our friends do. Jake moves to stand beside me as we wait for our whole class to hurry up.

I swear they move at a snails pace.

"What do you think our dorms will look like?" I question as we stand waiting. Back in Amity, we have dorms for Initiates until they become Members. Girls sleep together in one cabin, and boys sleep in the cabin across from theirs. I had only slept in the girls dorm a hand full of times, and each time was because I had to. In Amity, everyone chooses an area of where they might like to work in the future, and then they work with a group and an instructor to further their skills.

While in Amity, I had spent nearly all of my time dedicating my skills to viticulture; the science, production, and study of grapes. The small amount of time that I had left was then put into taking care of the kids and studying for being a counselor. Amity's workers tended to work as farmers and animal caretakers, counselors, children caretakers and artists.

Of course I wanted to be an artist, but I had so much time on my hands that I was like 'why not?' to the other areas that I studied. Some might find it strange, but I see it as a means of distraction. A way to be by myself for a short while, just lingering in my own thoughts. Everyone in Amity are nice, open, and irritatingly always in people's space.

Even the most compassionate person needs a little space.

"I don't know, but I hope we get thick blankets." I nod, agreeing wholeheartedly with his words. Unsurprisingly, it's freezing here in Dauntless. I mean, below zero temperatures. Okay, I'm exaggerating my statement, but I still stand by the notion that it's freaking freezing here. Jake and I share a glance before quickly huddling together like two cavemen. We conserve heat like this, but I still feel goosebumps trail along my skin.

"If we don't die because of the training, then we're definitely dying of hypothermia." He laughs at my lame excuse of a joke and I nudge his arm with mine. "So, you and Alex?" I question, watching in amusement as his features become flushed with pink.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He brushes off with a wave. I stare at him with a deadpanned look and I watch as he sweats bullets because of it. Even Hayden noticed... and he was stuffing his face with food! He smiles shyly and looks down at the stone flooring, another pink blush flashing along his cheeks. "She's... very attractive."

-Cue fan-girling- I mentally insert as he continues to stare downwards shyly. He's so adorable! I just hope Alex doesn't use him. From the way Justin easily looked over Jake, I can tell this is a normal occurrence with Alex. Or just all three of them. I want to tell him to be a little careful, not to give away his affections so quickly. I mean, it's okay for me because I don't find anyone attractive.

"This way!" Eric barks out of no where, making me jump. He smirks when he notices and gracefully strides away. Scratch that-I find Eric attractive. It must be his scary aura that attracts me, or the way his muscles flex with every movement he makes. Yeah, every flex of of his very, very toned and thick muscles.

-Insert dribble here-

"He scares the man out of me." Jake whispers, walking next to me in a way so he's slightly behind me. He's probably trying to put even more distance between himself and one of the Dauntless Leader's. We're walking in the middle of the group, following after Eric and Four. I can see, even from back here, that Four is a little upset that his class has been taken over by the hulking man.

They lead us down a series of hallways that turn right, left then straight ahead again. I can't stop the excitement that bubbles through me. It's a strange feeling, considering Four and Eric can just murder us down here and no one would be the wiser. I think the feeling stems from knowing I'll be an official Dauntless Initiate tomorrow. I'm a little bit worried about Jake. He appears tall and everything, but he's so shy that I fear he'll be too scared to hit anyone.

I hope he grows a pair here.

At the end of each hallway, there is a blue lantern that glows dimly in the dark. In between the lamps, it's nearly completely black. As we pass one blue lantern, I feel my excitement spike, realizing we're only half a hall away from our dorm. For some reason, my excitement feels acidic hot as it travels through my veins, licking each and every cell in my body. I ball my fist at the same time and above me, the lantern blows, sending the hall into darkness and screams.

Someone pushes me in the dark and I slam straight into the stone wall with a slam. I groan as pain bursts through my left shoulder blade. I sink to the ground and just listen to the still screaming Initiates. I will myself to see through the darkness, searching for a certain Initiate in the group. Somehow, I catch sight of his figure a few feet in front of me.

I jump forward off the ground and pull him against the wall beside me. He screams before I hit him on the head with a small giggle.

"Destiny?" He questions, facing me with a sour expression. I still don't know how I can see him, but he can't see me.

"Nah, the boogeyman." I joke with a small laugh. I drag him by his wrist to the other end of the hallway where a blue lamp glows dimly, revealing an annoyed Eric, and an exasperated Four. "Hey." I wave to the Instructor and Leader, letting go of Jake's wrist gently. All four of us turn back to the group still yelling and pushing in the darkness and I sigh, wondering if the lamp blew on accident or purpose.

A Candor-transfer boy named Nial walks up a few moments after us, wearing an annoyed expression with scratch marks on his right cheek. I try not to laugh as he stands next to Four, obviously fuming over being scratched by whoever attacked him in the dark. I expect it was one of the three Candor-transfer girls still in there.

"How long do you think we have to stand here? Can we just leave and come back?" Nial asks, looking towards both Eric and Four. I wholeheartedly agree, waiting for Nial to be reprimanded for suggesting we leave the other Initiates.

"No, we _have_ to wait for them." Four answers, making sure we understand that we really have to wait for the others. It takes at least five minutes for everyone in the darkness to realize no one's coming to attack or rescue them. Each one files out slowly, unable to look at out Instructor and one of the Dauntless Leader's.

Eric appears... un-impressed.

He turns without waiting for anyone to get their bearings, and stalks off. By the time we get to a wooden door, I can see he's more than just irritated or annoyed. I can almost feel the tension flowing from him. I force my arms to stay in place, curbing my need to touch his skin. He turns swiftly and folds his muscled arms over his chest, appearing as the frightening Dauntless Leader he is.

"Some ground rules before you head into the dorm," Four begins, making my chest deflate because Eric isn't the one that speaks. "You have to be in the training room by eight o'clock every day. Training takes place every day from eight to six, with one break for lunch. You are free to do whatever you like after six. You will also get some time off between each stage of Initiation."

I don't know why, but my eyes linger on Eric's forearms, barely just listening to Four's well-practiced speech. The walls blur and I watch as Eric's tattoos fall away to reveal a tattoo of the moon phases. All in one long line across his forearm. I shut my eyes tightly and open them again to see his forearm tattoos have returned.

What the fuck!

I search his eyes and notice there a darker shade of grey, almost slate-grey. He eyes Four like he's just explained the use of a tampon. I can see that he doesn't agree with Four's softer way of communicating with the Initiates. His fist clenches just a little tighter, and I get the impression he wants to punch someone in the face. Really hard.

Did he see what I saw?

* * *

"You are only permitted to leave the compound when accompanied by a Dauntless." Eric is clear in his orders, eyeing us all like he thinks we'll leave anyway. "Behind this door is the room where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks. You will notice that there is fourteen beds and only twelve of you. We anticipated a higher portion of you would make it this far."

"But there was fifteen of us." Jake is curious, standing with his shoulders spread wide. Four looks over to Eric in warning, but Eric merely smirks. I feel like I know the answer, but I wish I hadn't.

"There is always at least one transfer who doesn't make it to the compound." Eric explains without much care in the world. "In the first stage of Initiation, we keep transfers and Dauntless-born Initiates separate, but that doesn't mean you are evaluated separately. At the end of Initiation, you're rankings will be determined in comparison with the Dauntless-born Initiates. And they are better than you are already. So I expect-"

 _"Rankings?"_ Nial questions, asking the question that flashes across my mind. "What rankings? Why are we being ranked?"

A wicked, feral smile stretches across Eric's features and a shiver runs up my spine. A sense of dread rushes through me and I suddenly don't want to hear why we're ranked. I feel like he's going to send us all into depression if he say's anything.

"Your rankings serve two purposes." He starts, the same wicked smile on his features. "The first is that it determines the order in which you will select a job after Initiation. There are only a few _desirable_ positions available."

My chest tightens like someone is squeezing the air out of my body. This is the moment when he breaks everyone's heart. I'm not completely sure how I know, but I feel the wave of delight he feels at everyone's anxious emotions.

"The second purpose." He drawls out with a steady and stoic voice. "Is that only the top fifteen Initiates are made Members." I feel the hallway become smaller as everyone takes in his words. My reaction is disbelief. I can't even say anything. I feel like my voice box has been completely ripped from my body and thrown on the stone floor.

 _"What!?"_ The screech that leaves Candice's lips makes me wince, desperate to cover my ears. Eric looks un-fazed by her bright red face, in fact, he looks like he's reveling in the three girls red faces. Probably because of their direct disrespect to both Four and himself.

"There are twelve Dauntless-born, and twelve of you." Four takes over, glaring at Eric in irritation. "Four Initiates will be cut at the end of the first stage. The remainder will be cut after the final test."

Even if I do become a Dauntless Member, nine Initiates won't make it. Alex. Justin. Hayden. Jake. Each face flashes before my eyes and my heart speeds up in tempo. I won't allow them to be cut without any say from me. But I can't allow myself to be cut either. Everyone's eyes have turned to Candice and her little group of bitches, knowing that their probably going to be a part of the group that gets cut.

As one of the tallest Initiates, I have a pretty good chance at passing.

"What do we do if we get cut? Do we get sent back to our previous Faction?" Adam, an Erudite-transfer, questions boldly. Jake laces our fingers together shyly and I grip onto his fingers a little too tightly, but I can feel his hold is just as tight as mine, if not tighter. I can feel the trembling in his grasp, revealing his fear to my keen sense.

"You leave the Dauntless compound." Eric answers indifferently. "And live Factionless." His next words bring about similar reactions. The three Candor girls burst into tears, along with a few guys and the rest look like they want to pummel Eric. One glare from Eric sends them all into near-crying fits.

My reaction is a lot more delayed. Of course, I expected this. Disbelief and fear cripples me in place, planting me to the ground so I can't move. My chest clamps down and my lungs burn with the effort just to get air into them. Fire laces through my veins and I feel like I'm slowly burning to death. I'm not afraid of getting cut. I fear for the safety of Alex and Jake. Not only is Alex frighteningly small, but Jake looks like he can barely lift himself on a bar. The intensity of the pain increases as images of a Factionless Alex crosses my mind. I can see her picking up food from the road, savagely chewing into the rotten and stepped on food.

I ball my fists as the image gets clearer and clearer. When I exhale forcefully, I feel a sort of push of energy leave me and the stone wall directly in front of me cracks. Everyone gasps and screams, but I don't. That's the second time something's strange has happened. I mean, the lamp behind us can agree to that. Now a crack is visibly noticeable on the stone wall. _Stone wall._

Right after the energy has left me, fatigue takes it's place. Exhaustion sweeps through me like I've just run a whole marathon, but worse. A head splitting migraine throbs at the front of my head, like someone's just smashed my skull into the cracked stone multiple times. I push the urge to lean on Jake down. I don't want to inconvenience him anymore than he already is.

"That's not fair!" Jason, an arrogant Candor-transfer, yells furiously. His skin, hair and eyes are extremely dark, and he walks with a sort of caveman appearance which immediately turns me off. "If I had known-"

"Are you saying that if you'd known about being cut before the Choosing Ceremony, you wouldn't have chosen Dauntless as you're Faction." Eric snaps, and the way he says it makes it sound more like a statement than a question. "Because if that's the case, you should leave now. If any of you are really one of us, it won't matter to you that you might fail. And if it does, you're a coward."

I flinch slightly, my heart beat speeding up. His glare seems to seep into my very being. I can't pull my eyes away from his, the dark shade of his grey eyes making me shiver involuntarily. My hands fall numbly to my side, realizing he's right. Dauntless are brave and courageous, not whining bitches who fear the smallest things, even though this is not a small thing.

He pushes the door open with one hand and glares at us with a challenge in his steel eyes.

"You chose us." He starts with his lips narrowing further. "Now we have to choose you."

* * *

Sleep evades me.

I sleep in the dorm with both girls and boys. It's not that outrageous to sleep in the same room with eight boys, but it's definitely not comforting. I've slept in the same room as boys all the time back in Amity, but... this is different. The boys in here aren't sweet and chivalrous. They're perverted and controlled by the idea of getting rid of competition. Even in Amity, we know what happens to young women that spend their time with the wrong type of man. That reminds me of this. I'm forced to spend time with these barbarians. Jake is fine, not only because of his shy and courteous personality, but because of his deep adoration of Alex.

He'd never betray Alex like that.

I've picked the bed all the way in the corner, forcing Jake to take the only bed next to mine. He agreed easily, not knowing anyone else very personally. We were all given two pairs of clothes and two pairs of shoes, one being black tennis shoes and the other being black lace-up combat boots. The clothes are black, no surprise there, and are fitted for training.

I've pulled off my red skirt and now lie with just my tank-top on. We have one blanket each, and there extremely thin, offering up no source of heat. My mind flashes back to Eric's heat, and I involuntarily shiver. If I had to choose between a blanket and him, I'd choose him without any sort of complaint. I might complain if we're both wearing clothing.

I shake my head at my perverted thoughts and direct my eyes to the stone ceiling. Everyone is breathing deeply, boys and girls snoring loudly. Jake is quietly snoring beside me, twitching every now and then as a sign that he is still alive. I snort and continue my observation of the curves and dips of the stone high above my head. I don't look away until a strangled, cut-throat sound echos through the room. It sounds hollow, broken. I find the pain is on the other side of the room. Springs squeal as the person turns and places their face on their pillow, muffling the sounds of their crying. Only a few people have woken up, but the rest are still peacefully unaware.

My eyelids flutter shut and I try to sleep, only to be met with a face covered in lace. Obviously, the face is of a woman, if not by the appearance of a corset dress, than by her womanly curves. She reaches out to me, her hand covered by a lace glove. I watch as her jaw moves, but I can't hear what she says. I think she's warning me.

Behind her, the sky is dark and lightning flashes in the distance. A lone tree sits several hundred feet behind her, surrounded by un-cut grass. Only her eyes are visible, a light periwinkle-purple shade that stands out against the dark corset dress she wears. The lace mask she wears covers the bottom half of her face, hiding away the rest of her familiar appearance.

She steps towards me and lightning strikes behind her, allowing me to catch the urgency in her eyes. Her midnight-black hair whips around her in a thick mane of ringlets, yet she doesn't even bother to notice. Again, her jaw moves and I realize she isn't talking, she's chanting. Her voice is merely an echo on the wind, but I catch it.

Her voice is musical and angelic, almost sounding like soft bells. The more she chants, the more lightning seems to strike around her. The tree behind her catches on fire by a miss calculated strike of lightning, but she ignores it. Finally, the voice reminds me of someone. Someone very familiar to me.

A sort of vibration begins to run through me as she gets closer, and closer. I can't move, I'm paralyzed. Her periwinkle stare is frightening, yet so breathtakingly beautiful. When she's mere feet in front of me, the vibration has now turned to electricity. Sharp and painful to feel as she draws near.

She stops, only three feet in front of me. We share the same height and build. In fact, we share the same skin-tone and color of hair, but my hair is pin-straight instead of her ringlet-waves. She reaches up a gloved hand and slowly begins to remove the mask, continuing her chanting, of course.

When the mask is removed, she is facing away from me, using her hair as a shield to hide herself. Her periwinkle eyes are still trained on me and I catch sight of soft punch-pink lips that look oddly like mine. I watch as her hair wavers as the wind around us picks up speed, along with her chants. The chants are spoken in a language similar to Latin, but I can't be certain.

I reach out a shaking hand and I feel my body tremble with the pain of moving. The sharp electricity continues it's flow throughout my body, but I need to see her face. I need to see who this woman is. I need to see who hides under a blanket of midnight. I know that If I don't catch her features with my own eyes, I'll be plagued by the very memory of her.

I touch a lock of her hair and it feels like velvety feathers. As I go to move her hair, the world around me begins to fade and I catch the worry in her eyes. I scream for her, my voice becoming hoarse as the stress builds through me. She says something before I'm completely gone and I catch it, and the voice;

 _"Do not stray to him. He will come to you with pretty lies and use you to destroy us both. I have faith you will stand steady against the evil to come. You must stay strong, my little Doppelganger."_

She has my voice.

* * *

 **The End. Please r &r, because I love it!**


	4. Doppelganger? Human Experiment?

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 4: Doppelganger? Human Experiment?**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

I gasp awake, sweat slowly cascading over my skin. I breathe out a sigh of relief, knowing it was just a nightmare. Should I be grateful it was just a dream? Her voice... There is no doubt in my mind that she had my voice. She sounded older though, maybe a year or two older. And her eyes, they aren't my golden-yellow eyes.

I want to scream. I want to yell. I want to take a shower.

I roll over and slip off of my bed, cringing when the springs in my bed squeal loudly. I hold my breath and wait for any signs of anyone waking up. No signs, mission accomplished. I pick up a pair of black spandex pants, a black tank-top, and a black jacket. I'll come back for the boots. The lone towel I have is strung over my shoulder as I leave the room and enter the bathroom across from our dorm.

Ten shower heads line one side, with no sign of any privacy, and ten toilets sit near the opposite wall. Directly in the middle of the room is ten sinks and mirrors above them. I place my clothes in the dry sink facing one of the shower heads and check my appearance in the mirror. Dark circles sit under my bright eyes, making me feel even worse.

I strip from my red tank-top, and matching white bra and panties. I lay them under my clothing and quickly walk over and under the shower head, making sure to turn the handle for the water on the shower head. I gasp as ice-cold water sprays my whole body in mere moments of being under the shower head. I squeal and force myself to endure. I wash my body with soap as I shiver, wondering idly if I really will die of hypothermia. The water warms up slightly and I'm grateful, catching my breath as I wash my hair and scratch my skull for idle pleasure. The water is now nice and warm, but my peace ends as soon as hands grope my backside.

I turn and punch the pervert directly in the face. The force of my hit sends the pervert to the ground with a strangled groan. I frown as I catch sight of my would-be pervert; Jason. He's an arrogant Candor-transfer who stands at 5'10" tall, one inch shorter than me. His broad shoulders and muscular build do nothing to stop the anger that travels through me.

The anger starts out as a slow burn, than sky rockets when Jason looks up at me with a bloodied smirk. I've broken his nose, but I feel no justice. The anger inside me turns my blood to lead, heavy and hard to miss. I feel my face flush, but it isn't from the vapor in the air, it's from how angry he makes me. How humiliated he makes me feel. The light above me wavers and I wonder if maybe I'm the source of it's near destruction.

"Fucking whore!" He growls out like I'm a challenge he's ready to partake in. In my moment of weakness, my anger spikes. The light bulb above me burns as brightly as it can for only a moment, than shatters. But it isn't just that one light bulb, all of them shatter in sync. I scream, covering my head to protect myself as we're sent into darkness. I feel a sort of energy, almost like a ghost of a touch surround me.

I look up when nothing so much as touches me and gasp when I see that every single shard of the shattered light bulbs hang still in the air, like being frozen in time. Oddly, I feel each shard around me, like I'm the one forcefully freezing the shards in the air. Without so much as waiting, I run to the sink and huddle everything into my arms. I make a quick dash for the exit and allow myself to calm.

Just as I exit the bathroom, I hear Jason's strangled cry and the sound of glass hitting stone and skin. I feel the energy sink back into my skin, wrapping itself comfortingly inside me. I don't stop until I'm in the safety of our dorm. Everyone is still snoring loudly, which gives me a chance to dry myself and get changed. As I'm lacing up my tennis shoes, I catch sight of Jake slowly waking up.

I can't see him. I can't allow him to see me right after not only being assaulted, but seeing something completely out of the ordinary. Without saying anything, I stand and make my way out of the dorm. I make it to the end of the hall when I hear Jason exiting the bathroom. I dodge his sight and walk through all the hallways I can remember from yesterday. I make it to the dining hall when a sort of dizziness hits me. It's small, and fleeting, which I'm very grateful for.

I cross the threshold into the large hall and find Alex, Justin, and Hayden at the end of the hall. I make my way over and sit next to Justin with a kiss to his cheek. He looks up with a startled stare, but it retreats when he see's me.

"Destiny!" Alex and Hayden yell, even though they look awful. They kiss one of my cheeks each and nuzzle the sides of my face like they haven't seen me in years.

"You both look like you've been chucked in a cheese grater." I say honestly, taking a bite of a chocolate muffin set in front of me. Justin nods in agreement, not even trying to hide his thoughts.

"And then it looks like someone tried to glue them back together with gum." Justin offers, handing me another muffin when he see's me finishing my first one. The muffins are so fucking good! I smile in thanks and take it from his large hands. Both Alex and Hayden gasp in mock-horror.

"How could you? I thought one day we would be married!" Alex exclaims, a fake heart broken expression riddling her features. Hayden nods in agreement and they both grasp their chests in fake agony. Justin and I share a glance before we burst into laughter. Even though it's early and cold, they make a pretty funny pair.

The events of earlier bring a frown to my face, mewling over what happened. I mean, things don't magically halt in the air, that only happens in cool books. And then Jason's assault plays in my mind, making me shiver, but not the good kind that Eric brings on. This shiver sends an icy cold feeling bursting under my skin, making the tops of my hair stand on end.

"What happened?" Justin questions seriously, having noticed my continued silence. Both Hayden and Alex are staring at me with serious expressions, both having stopped their breakfast to stare at me. I try to say nothing but all three of them glare at me, forcing me to reveal my secrets. Jake slips in beside me with a small smile, until it wipes off his face when he notices their glares.

Justin repeats the question and I turn to make sure no one is listening. It's early in the morning so there are only a few Dauntless Members and Initiates walking around with expressive exclamations and gestures. I make sure we won't be heard before I turn back to my group of friends. Can I really tell them what happened? I catch their worried expressions and nod.

I can tell them anything.

"This morning when I went to go have a shower in the shared bathroom, Jason groped me." I start with a wrinkle of my nose and watch each reaction closely. Alex is furious, turning the same shade as her hair. Hayden shares the same reaction. Jake leans back with a surprised, yet worried stare. Justin's features contort like he's just bitten into a lemon after brushing his teeth.

"Torix stole you're panties while you were gone." Jake whispers quietly, and Alex and Hayden snap. They begin yelling and hitting the table with bright red faces. Other Dauntless Initiates and Members look over curiously, before going back to their own loud conversations.

It takes me a moment to realize what he's just said. Torix stole my panties? My whole body flushes with embarrassment. Why would anyone want to possibly steal my panties? And what's worse is that Torix is from Erudite. I expected a lot more from him than the Candor boys.

"What else happened?" Justin asks through gritted teeth. How did he know that wasn't all? Alex and Hayden quiet down instantly, allowing Jake to hand them blueberry muffins. Alex huffs and swats the blueberry one away, lifting a chocolate one instead. All four of them stare at me intently, patiently waiting for me to continue.

"I don't know how it happened, but I somehow blew up the light bulbs and froze them in the air." I rush out quickly, clamping my eyes shut. I wait for laughter, even a small sound resembling a snort, but nothing happens. I look up curiously and see that all four of them are staring at me with serious but curious eyes.

"You blew up light bulbs and froze them? Like ice freezing?" Justin asks, and I shake my head.

"Like holding it in the air." I try to explain, watching as Alex moves a chocolate muffin in front of me.

"Can you move this?" Surprisingly, she's quiet. Not scared quiet, but intense curiosity quiet.

"I don't know, this has never happened to me before." I answer, staring at the muffin in mild concentration. I feel the ghost-like touch extend itself slowly from my skin once again, and I feel the muffin's texture through the touch. I concentrate harder and wrap the muffin in the invisible energy like a sock. I raise my finger from the table and gasp when the muffin raises shakily in the air.

Alex, Justin, Hayden, and Jake gasp in shock as they watch the muffin rise from the table. The longer I hang the muffin in the air, the more tired I get. The exhaustion slowly makes it's way through me, but It's barely noticeable to me. The exhaustion feels like I'm running, growing tired because of the physical action.

"Holy shit." Hayden whispers and I drop the muffin in surprise. My shallow breaths don't go unnoticed. Justin hands me a bottle of water with his eyes as wide as saucers. I drink the whole bottle and begin to feel better the longer I just sit and rest.

"That's not all." I say after a moment of surprised silence. All four pairs of eyes dart to mine, now even more surprised. "Last night, I had a nightmare. But it felt so real. She looked real. She had my voice, but she had these scary purple eyes." I explain, remembering her covered features.

"Go on." Hayden coaxes when I don't continue. I look up and meet Alex's eyes. For some reason, I can't loose her. Not ever. She smiles and reaches over the table to grasp my hand in her's. I nod in thanks before placing my water bottle down.

"Her face was covered by lace and she was chanting, like she was saying a prayer. There was a storm and a tree caught fire. When I was about to wake up, she said _'Do not stray to him. He will come to you with pretty lies and use you to destroy us both. I have faith you will stand steady against the evil to come. You must stay strong, my little Doppelganger'_." I recite her words carefully.

"Who do you think she's warning you about?" Surprisingly, Alex is the one that asks. Her fingers are tightly laced with mine, and I watch in amusement as her and Hayden eat muffins like savages.

"Wait, she called you 'Doppelganger'?" Justin interrupts, staring down at me curiously. I nod, and wait for him to explain his curiosity. "Doppelgangers, in folklore of course, are paranormal phenomenon's that occur in mythology all the time. Sometimes they appear as bad omens, and other times they appear to take over the other person's life. But if you're Doppelganger has only appeared in you're dreams, than I can't be sure what to make of her."

"What if I'm not her Doppelganger?" I ask, staring at four curious faces. Justin's face contorts in concentration as he thinks it over. I have to agree with his words, but I'm curious as to why she's in my dreams. "What if she's also a Doppelganger? Is that possible?" My thoughts are spiraling everywhere, marking every little detail with a red marker.

"It could be. Anything can be possible, especially with the revelation of your powers." Justin is casual as he says this, but Alex and Hayden bounce with excitement. Jake merely sits forward with raised eyebrows.

"Are you two... okay?" I pause in my question as they both eye me with intense curiosity.

"What else can you do?" I blanch as they both question me at the same time. Out of everything they had to ask me, they just had to ask about that. I shrug and smile when they both grumble about un-fair choosing.

"Well, we know you can blow shit up, and levitate stuff." Jake lists off with his fingers. "Maybe you're an experimented human being who was given superpowers as a result of torturous examinations." All five of us go silent at his words, and I can't help but burst into un-controlled laughter with Alex, Justin, and Hayden. Jake looks startled, but I can't stop laughing. An experimented human? What a strange, but hilarious conclusion.

"We should do something tonight, like get a tattoo, or piercing." Alex changes the subject easily, and I'm grateful. I want to think and talk about something normal. "We should get genital piercings!" She exclaims excitedly, and she did it with perfect timing. I watch as multiple people spit up their drinks and food, Justin and Jake included. Jake spits up a large portion of the muffin he was eating, and Justin spits out the coffee he was drinking.

"I'm all in." I say casually, not at all bothered. For some unknown reason, I have always wanted nipple piercings. Of course, being in Amity made it impossible for me to tell anyone. Hayden nods with a wide grin, and I can tell immediately he's in on the piercing scheme. I pat both Initiates on the back as they try, and fail, to collect their bearings.

Jake is staring at Alex like she's just admitted to being a man, which only makes me burst into laughter. Hayden and Alex join in on the laughter while Justin grumbles about 'girls and their nasty habit of giving me a heart attack'. I hand him a napkin, trying to keep the smile that is threatening to cave down. Justin takes it grudgingly and wipes away the mess he's made with a roll of his eyes.

"On to more pressing matters." Justin starts with a small glare pointed at two very innocent-looking Alex and Hayden. They both smile and wave, not at all embarrassed. "I think you should go to Max and tell him about this morning." His statement is directed towards me and I know why. Lauren has just stepped into the dining hall and looks like she's about to call the Dauntless-born Initiates to the training room they'll be spending the next few weeks in.

"Tell him I can blow stuff up and levitate them?" I question in confusion. Why would I tell him something like that? I mean, I barely even know Max, even though he is my new Faction Leader.

"No, I mean the incident with both boys. He'll likely move you into another room to keep them from sexually assaulting you again." Justin explains, as patient as ever. I nod and he smiles encouragingly. "If you want, you can take Alex." The girl in question is currently eye-fucking Jake like he isn't wearing anything at the moment.

"I'm good. I'll just tell him what happened." I don't wanna ruin their little gazing match. Justin nods with another roll of his eyes. I pick up another bottle of water and stand from the table with Justin.

It's time to start training.

* * *

There are more than just one training room. The Dauntless-born are led to another one while the transfer Initiates have another. I can't say that I'm that surprised. I mean, Dauntless love to fight and train, I'd be surprised if they didn't have multiple training rooms. Jake looks around the room with large, unwavering eyes. I'm more comfortable with the large space because of how many hours I'd spent working through Amity fields.

The walls, floor, and ceiling were made of stone, including the pillars that held the ceiling in place. Multiple mats for fighting were set up in evenly stretched out lines, giving enough space for crowds to watch and criticize. Beams of light shone down on the mats, the rock walls and the punching bags that were lined up.

Bright orange punching bags were lined up in rows with the pillars, directly out of the way of everything else. The room itself was astounding in it's size, not on it's looks though. The other Initiates have stopped to look around as well. It is only when I look over to the opposite side of the room do I see wood blocks lined up. All of them are round with three red circles painted on them like a target. Opposite to the gun targets are what looks like knife targets, not surprising.

I drag my hand against one of the punching bags and nod when I feel it's as solid as a brick wall. It spins slowly when I move it, and I hold it in place with my hand as Jake walks up with a wide, face-splitting grin. I'm a little worried to ask what he saw, than again, I'm curious.

"What happened?" I question, moving forward as we both walk back to the middle of the room where Four and the rest of the Initiates are starting to gather. I glare right at Jason, who is currently tending to cuts on his face. Torix doesn't have the balls to look at me, and I'm more than glad. I can't wait to kick his ass if I ever get the chance.

"This place has a lot more to offer than I first suspected." He answers shyly, scratching the back of his neck with a small smile. I mentally squeal in delight. He is so adorable!

We come to a halt in beside Four, who is currently sorting out a whole load of handgun pistols with no worry in the world. Seeing weapons, and being from a place like Amity, turns warning bells in my head. I know he won't use them on us, I mean, there are way too many guns and we would all lunge for the weapons to protect ourselves.

I can't say that I won't shoot Jason if I'm handed a handgun.

"First, we're gonna start off with laps! Laps around the room now!" Without asking, I zip my jacket down and pull it off, chucking it to where my bottle of water lies. I see why they gave us tennis shoes. I start running with the whole group, staying directly in the middle. It doesn't take long for the girls, than some of the guys to fall back into a tired jog. Even Jake is starting to slow his pace.

Nial, a Candor-transfer, runs beside me with panting breaths. I keep speed and push myself to stay level with him. If I'm gonna become a Member, than I have to kick some guys asses. With my leg strength, I don't think it'll be that hard. I barely even notice the time going by, not only because of the friendly competition but because I'm locked in my own thoughts.

The woman in my dreams was obviously beautiful, but could she just have been an hallucination because of the dramatic day yesterday? I shake my head, remembering the fact that I not only lifted a muffin in the air, but also shards of glass. That's not normal, as far from the word as it gets. But then her words effect me. It starts out as a little prickle in the back of my skull, and than my hair begins to stand on end. I mean, it can't be a coincidence, the starting of my abilities right before the nightmare and right after. I don't even know if I can still do those things. I can feel my emotions wavering the longer I think on it, and I whole heartedly agree with the statement because a light above me flickers and wavers as I pass under it.

Note to self-keep emotions in check.

Nial only glances at it before shaking his head like he's shaking a thought away. I look back to scan the room for Jake to see he's about ready to collapse from exhaustion. I only feel a slight ache in my calf's and thighs. The tennis shoes are wonderful though, making my feet feel a lot more loved than if I hadn't worn them.

"Stop and come here!" Four calls out loudly, and I watch as everyone walks over thankfully. I jog over to the group with Nial by my side. My tank-top has lifted to pass my abdomen, showing off my flat stomach and it's paleness. A few eyes flicker to my stomach but I force myself not to react. My dad always told me that if a someone sees you react, then they know you're loosing focus.

Oh dad.

"The first thing you'll learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Four starts with placing hand guns in everyone's hands. One for each Initiate. I watch in amusement as Jake nearly drops his beside me. He looks around to make sure no one's noticed before grinning at me like he's just gotten away with a lie.

I smile up at Four as he hands me the last handgun on the table. My smile falters when he wavers in giving me the weapon. His hesitance doesn't go unnoticed by Jake, who frowns deeply. I understand the need. I can tell Four is worried about my safety, but seriously, if I wanted to stay safe I would've stayed in Amity where safety is everything.

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We measure your progress and Ranking according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final Rank, so it is possible, although difficult, to greatly improve your Ranking over time." Everyone is silent with either red faces and shallow breaths, or staring at Four like he's a Dauntless Leader.

Not Eric though, he's too attractive.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear." He continues on with his well-practiced speech without any sign of welcoming. "Therefore each stage of Initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional, the third, primarily mental."

Without so much as a smile, he turns towards the targets of plywood and shoots three times, all three bullets going in the middle red circle. The sound of the gun going off hurts my ears, so I try to dull the ache in my ears by shaking my head slightly. He directs his arms to the plywood's and everyone lines up. We're at least five feet apart from each other, and I'm all the way at the end of the line with Jake five feet next to me.

I set my feet apart so they're directly aligned with my shoulders, and aim the gun directly towards my plywood target. The gun feels heavy and cold in my hands, weighing my arms down slightly. I'm now grateful for all the years I had to shovel and carry dirt in large bags. Thank you Amity work!

I watch everyone else aim and shoot first, not that surprised when everyone misses the targets altogether. Jake doesn't shoot at first either, staring down at the handgun like it'll shoot him if he doesn't shoot the plywood himself. Finally, he looks over to me for help, but I just smile and flick my eyes to the targets multiple times before he understands.

He needs to shoot the target.

I turn back to my own and aim my handgun at the plywood, staring directly at the middle red circle. I place my finger on the trigger and take a deep breath, pulling it when I exhale. The force at which the handgun sends my arms back is shocking. I narrowly miss my face and my body is forced backwards.

Instead of the hard stone wall I was expecting to connect with my back, I smash straight into someone's hard and muscular chest. The smell of spring time trees waft into my nostrils, along with something spicy. Another smell, somehow linked to a wet summers day comes next, like a shower with the sun still shining. The muscles of the man's chest tightens and tenses and he stays completely still, even though I've practically smashed straight into him.

"Can't keep you're hands off me, can you _Amity_?" I know that purring deep voice. I've just been daydreaming about him ever since we met.

"Eric." I breathe, unable to turn towards him.

* * *

 **The End. Please r &r, because I loooooooooooove it.**


	5. Fist Fights Before Training?

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 5: Fist Fights Before Training?**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"Not that I don't mind, but you should aim higher." He purs beside my air like a hunting lion, the soft hiss of his breath fanning my earlobe. I can't breath, I've lost control of my lungs. Oh fuck it, I've lost control of my whole body. He encircles his arms slowly around my form and raises my arms in the air, directing their aim to the plywood still untouched.

He pushes one of his legs between mine and pushes mine a little further apart, aligning me the way he wants. I blush when our thighs brush passed each others, Eric's body behind me going completely still. He adds a little more pressure between my thighs until his thigh is perfectly squeezed between mine. If I had the energy to faint, I would have.

The sound of gun shots have drowned away until only Eric's touch is tangible to me. His hands against mine burn... but I like it. The intensity of which the burn begins is almost choking as it makes it's way through my veins. The power he holds over me is frightening and a part of me wants to fight with myself to gain control, and the other bigger part of me disagrees and lounges into his enthralling heat.

"Pull the trigger." When he whispers these words, his lips brush the skin of my ear. I pull the trigger and his hold on my body makes it so I only flinch. When my gaze finally focuses in on the plywood, I cheer in success at the sign of my bullet imbedded directly in the middle of the middle circle.

I turn to him and see he's wearing a smirk so wide his shiny teeth are showing. He steps back and nods like he's just won a thousand dollars, than moves away without another word. I gape at his retreating figure as he criticizes everyone he passes. He even criticizes Four... and Four is just standing. When he passes the three flirting Candor-transfer girls without a second glance, I smile.

He doesn't even look back when they yell his name.

"I am so fucked." I whisper quietly. I turn back to my plywood and jump out of my skin when I come face-to-face with a curious Jake. "Jake! What in the name of peaches are you doing?!" I yell, placing my handgun down on the stone flooring. We don't want any accidents. Or do we?

"There is so much sexual tension between the two of you that even Four is uncomfortable." His words make me blush, not just in embarrassment, but in hope. I mean, it's Eric, not Jason. His persona is a little unsettling, but something about his guarded state makes me curious of him. And I enjoy the way only his touch can light my skin on fire.

"The sexual tension between you and Alex is a little... stimulating, too." I say suggestively, raising both of my eyebrows at him. He blushes even brighter than I did, and quickly walks back to his own space five feet beside me. I can't help the giggle that leaves my lips as I retrieve my gun from the ground.

I glance over to Four in the corner of my eye and see he's hunched over slightly, glaring at the path Eric has just taken. I understand the protectiveness Four has over me being around Eric, not only because of my old Faction being Amity, but also because I'm a girl. But right at this moment, I want nothing more than to skip along Eric's path and slam face first back into his chest.

If only.

I aim back at the plywood and take in Eric's suggestion, raising my arms a little higher. I part my legs a little wider too, just enough space for Eric's thigh. I can picture it now. I close my eyes for only a moment before opening them again and pointing directly at the plywood. This time, I get five bullets in the third circle, and I'm the first to do so.

I look over to Jake to see he's absolutely hopeless. Time to help a friend out.

* * *

By the time Four calls for lunch, my arms are aching all over. Jake and I move together in sync and I leave behind my jacket and water without much care. Even though some of the boys eyes trail a little too low for my liking, I just can't find the energy to be angry. All I feel is utter repulsion.

When we make it to the dining hall, we walk straight into Alex, Justin, and Hayden. Alex and Hayden kiss my cheeks in automatic reflex, while Justin merely bumps shoulders and hips with me. They look just as arm-tired as Jake and I do. We sit down at our usual table all the way at the back and dig into the burgers that are laying on the table. I've never really liked burgers, but these are so plain that they make my stomach cry.

"When we become Members." I look up at Justin when his voice enters my ears casually. I love how he says 'when' and not 'if', suggesting he truly believes all of us will become Members after Initiation. "What jobs do you guys think you'll want to have?" His question makes me smile, until I realize I don't know what kind of jobs there are.

"What jobs are there?" Jake is dazed, sitting beside Alex with a look of absolute adoration on his face. I sit between Justin and Hayden, allowing the two love-birds to sit side-by-side while I sit next to my two buddies.

"Patrol officer. Leader-in-training. Control room monitor. Shop worker. Doctor and nurse in the infirmary. Initiate Instructor." Hayden lists off each subject with his fingers, speaking up from his mini burger feast. I lean over and take one of the burgers he's stolen, and he just smiles wider when he notices my little thief moment.

"So, are we still gonna get piercings and tattoos?" Alex questions, looking away from her prize, which is Jake. I can tell, from a mile away, that they both want to kiss. It's so frustrating seeing them hold back! I just want them to kiss and start a relationship, like normal people do!

"Oh! Can we?" I'm excited now. I've been thinking more and more about nipple piercings since this morning, and I honestly think I want to get two, one for each nipple. Either Alex is a mind reader, or we're very close, because she suddenly looks over with a proud open smirk. I roll my eyes and she winks towards me flirtatiously.

"Hell yeah!" Hayden exclaims, agreeing full-heartedly. Jake agrees only because Alex looks up at him pleadingly, biting her lip invitingly. Hook, line, and sinker. He's easily pulled into her request and Hayden, Justin, and I roll our eyes at the obvious manipulation right there. He really does got it bad for her if he's willing to get a piercing and tattoo in her name.

All eyes than land on Justin. He may look like an easily deceived guy, but he's frighteningly intelligent. He'd see straight through any of our flirtations, especially Alex's. His eyes scan all four of our eyes, searching for an answer.

"Fine." He starts, but we're already cheering. 'We' meaning Alex, Hayden, and I. Jake merely leans forward with a wide smile, obviously because of the happiness radiating from Alex, his main infatuation. "But." He interrupts with a snort when our faces drop. "I'm not getting a piercing. A tattoo is fine." Like someone has just pushed paused, than play, we begin cheering again.

"And me and you can get some smoking hot outfits at the stores on the third level!" Alex is so very happy. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy in my time being here.

"And alluring lingerie." I add with a devious wink. She giggles and nods whole-heartedly. Jake looks away with a bright blush while Hayden and Justin merely shake their heads. Those two are way too use to listening to our craziness.

"A lot of lace!" She exclaims with dreamy eyes. Jake's eyes widen so much that his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.

"Now look what you've done." Justin grumbles sarcastically, not actually meaning his words. I laugh and bump shoulders with him, smiling when Hayden than bumps shoulders with me. Our game turns into shoulders, and shoulders only.

My happiness is shortly outlived when Jason sits down beside Alex with a provocative smirk pointed in my direction. Everyone is on guard immediately. Alex and Hayden's faces turn red with the strain not to hit him while Justin's features pull into one of a cool and collected leader. Jake looks about ready to pummel Jason for being so close to Alex, which surprises and doesn't surprise me.

What I feel is much worse.

Anger courses through me as I remember this morning. My embarrassment is gone, as is my compassion. The intense, and acidic-like feeling rushes through my veins painfully and I feel my senses heighten as ringing starts sounding through my ears. The feeling is pure hatred and loathing and when I let out a deep breath, I'm not surprised when a rush of energy leaves me.

The glass of water sitting in the middle of the table shatters with the water and glass hitting only Jason. Alex and Jake gasp in shock while Justin and Hayden grasp my hands underneath the table. Jason screams loudly and jumps up from the table, wiping at his soaked clothing and skin.

"Bitch!" He roars loudly and goes to hit Alex, obviously thinking she was the culprit. I stand immediately and jump the table. Even if I have no formal training in fighting, I can still rely on my natural instincts. I tackle him to the ground and punch him directly in the nose. The sound of a crack resounds and I know his nose is broken. I continue my assault until someone pulls me away by my waist.

I hadn't noticed until now, but my hand is stinging. Looks like I didn't just hurt him. My knuckles are bleeding but I don't care. He is not going to hurt Alex, especially if I can do anything about it.

"Holy shit babe! That was awesome!" Alex is yelling like I just flashed the whole dining hall. Everyone is up and out of their seats, checking to see if I'm okay, and if Jason's okay. Hayden was the one to pull me off, on Justin's orders no doubt. He sets me down only when we're away from the dining hall and it's deafening sound.

Alex, Justin, Hayden, and Jake are standing around me, all of them yelling at the same time. Alex and Hayden are yelling about cool I am, Jake is yelling about how Hayden should've just left me to kill Jason, and Justin, surprisingly, is yelling about how amazing the speed of the glass breaking and of me jumping the table.

With them yelling, I start yelling. And everything I yell is nonsense. I yell about how awesome it was to punch Jason, and how my arms still ache from earlier today. It takes a whole five minutes for us all to start calming down. Justin is the first to pull himself together, and when he does, he tries to act like he didn't just join in on the yelling fest.

"How do you feel?" He asks, staring down at me curiously. Now that he mentions it, I feel a little tired. Not just physically, but mentally. I lean against the stone wall behind me and grin like a goof. Before I can answer, Max turns the corner and his eyes find mine. I can't tell if he's impressed, or irritated.

"You haven't even been here for a whole day and you're already in trouble." I smile sheepishly before quietly following after him. I glance back for only a moment and catch all four of their eyes following me with worried stares. Alex tries, and fails, to smile comfortingly. Her face pulls back for a smile but it appears as a mix between a grimace and a frown.

Before I can try and comfort her, Max has nudged me into a lift and pushed the top button. Where the hell did the lift come from? The platform moves upwards and I have the sudden urge to jump, tuck, and roll from the lift. Of course, I push the urge down and smile shyly towards one of the Dauntless Leaders.

The lift dings and I step into the hallway after Max, making sure to stay close behind. We pass what looks like a receptionist desk, a woman with bright, eye-blurring hair behind the desk. Her face is caked with make-up and piercings. When she see's Max, her face pulls backwards and I grimace as all her piercings pull and I see holes where other piercings had been. When her eyes land on me, they go straight to my bare stomach with a nasty sneer.

I grin and stand a little bit more higher as we walk straight pass her and into the first office in the hallway. As we enter, my face falls with surprise. His office is so messy I can't even tell what the floor looks like. Papers are strewn over his desk, cabinets, and floor. Cups and mugs reveal themselves next, coffee stains on the wall where he'd probably chucked his cup.

"Take a seat...?" He looks at me curiously as I take a seat on one of the wooden chairs in front of his brown hardwood desk. The chair is very uncomfortable to sit in.

"Destiny, sir." I answer his un-asked question. He nods and sits in the seat behind his desk. He takes a moment to stare me down, his intelligent dark eyes as piercing as Justin's. I force myself not to fidget, especially under his gaze.

"What provoked you to attack the Initiate?" He finally questions, relenting in his fierce stare.

"He assaulted me this morning, sir, and I did not want him to get too close to my friends." I answer quietly, unable to look him in the face. My stare is pointed to the ground, un-moving from the piece of chipped wood that is sticking out from beneath the layers of papers. I look up when I hear Max sigh.

"How far did this assault go?" He looks years older, pulling out sheets of paper as worry flits across his face. I'm surprised to see he isn't as surprised as I thought he would be.

"Um, he only groped me in the shower." I answer, watching as he sighs in satisfaction.

"Good, I thought maybe he had done something we can't completely over-look. Although, I am going to have to send a report to Candor to put him on the stand for sexual assault." Max is down-right serious, writing away quickly on the page before typing something on the laptop in front of him. Technology isn't Amity's strong suit, meaning it's not mine either.

I hum a quiet tune to myself as he types away on his laptop. His features are pulled back in concentration, dark eyes intense with what's on his mind. I look around the office and notice multiple, albeit broken, coffee machines. Coffee-addiction anyone? I giggle at my own joke and stop abruptly when Max eyes me curiously.

"Coffee." I say sheepishly. He either understands or doesn't care because he goes back to typing.

"I'll have you moved from the dorm. There isn't any space in the Dauntless-born dorms and the apartments won't be ready until the third stage of Initiation. I'll have to move you in with a Member of Dauntless." I don't know if he's talking to me, or to himself. Either way, he's pretty focused.

"Cool." I try to play off with a smile, not entirely listening.

"Since I have things to do, go back to the training room and continue your training. I'll send the one you'll be living with at the end of the day, most likely at dinner." Without so much as a goodbye, he waves me off. I stand up slowly and waltz over to the door, not really knowing if he's being serious or not. I open the door and place my foot just over the threshold, waiting for a reprimand. Shit, I'm waiting for anything.

I exit his office and close the door in a daze, completely ignoring the receptionist as I enter the lift and press the floor button. The lift moves downwards and I'm still stuck in place. I expected a whole lot worse to come out of this ordeal. I'm glad, I don't think I would be able to handle being anywhere near someone that automatically blew off the situation, or made a scene out of it.

It's funny when Alex or Hayden does it, because it's them. But now that I see the way Max works, I respect him all the more. He's very straight-to-the-point, no mucking around. There are those out there that dance around problems or situations and wait till the very last moment to speak up or act.

Max is not one of those people.

* * *

I make it to the training room just in time. Jake smiles and relaxes visibly, leaning forward with untold purpose. Four looks up as we walk through the threshold and into the room, smiling barely when he notices me. I smile back and wave Jake off when he tries to question me about what happened with Max.

I want to tell Jake and the others at the same time, not as separated individuals. He nods in understanding and we come to a halt in front of a calm and self-possessed Four. He directs us to stand around the mat where I'm guessing we'll have to fight in. The arena in which Four now stands in is big enough to fit at least fifteen to twenty people.

"Like I said this morning." Four starts loudly, instantly pulling our group into silence. "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act and react; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges, which you will need if you wish to survive life as a Dauntless."

His words echo throughout the cold room loudly, and I shiver. It feels like we're in a freezer or something. Suddenly, Eric's body heat comes to mind. My body flushes with the thought of him and his rough touches.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other." He's completely serious, moving to stand directly in the middle of the mat where we can all see him. "So I recommend you pay attention. Those who don't learn quickly will get themselves hurt." His eyes linger on the three Candor-transfer girls barely.

I watch as he begins naming off punches and kicks, using them on the air like he's actually facing an opponent. I really don't want to face him in a fight. He than walks over to the bright orange punching bags and uses one as his target, attacking it like one would with their eternal rival. He calls out for us to start and I move all the way to the last bag, Jake by my side.

I punch and kick the bag and it doesn't take long for my skin to sting and turn red. I figure out quickly that not only are my legs beautifully long and sculpted, but they also hold powerful force. I use my right leg to round-house kick the bag and it moves! Even Four notices the power in my legs.

"You should use your legs more than your hands. You'll have to find a fighting style that compliments the power in your legs instead of your hands." He suggests and I see the approval in his eyes, both of them lighting up brightly. He walks off when the sound of crying enters our vicinity. He curses on his way over to Candice and I can't help the laugh that leaves me. I continue on kicking and punching and put a little more effort into my punches. I don't want my punches to become a weakness or liability. Jake is more skilled with his hands, punching all the stress out of his body.

"Who'd of thought this was better than having a counselor?" I laugh and nod. My body and mind feel a little more at ease with punching and kicking the bag. It feels like I'm pushing the stress out of my body through physical action. I can't say that I enjoy the sting, though.

I look down at my hands to see their a bright rose-red shade with bloodied knuckles. Even though the color is very beautiful, it still hurts a little. An idea pops into my head and I focus only on my hands, allowing the sound of soft skin hitting tough fabric to drift away into nothing but a mumble. I feel the ghost-like touch extend itself from my skin to come in contact with the stinging.

For some reason, it feels like pins and needles. I focus even harder with one thought in mind; to heal myself. I mean, if I can blow shit up and levitate stuff, than maybe I can do this. Surprisingly, words drift into my head, but they're not English. It sounds like Latin, or something very similar.

Why not give it a try? What's the harm?

 _"Asinta Mulaf Hinto."_ I whisper and suddenly, everything comes into focus. I feel not only my hands, but my legs heal themselves with raw energy alone. The energy is hot and somehow, it reminds me of Eric. The stinging disappears almost instantly and I can't believe it as I watch the red skin on my hands and legs fall away until only mere moments later, I'm pale again. Even my knuckles are healed, although the dry blood remains.

The energy it drains however is shocking. The fatigue that comes with the healing is so instantaneous that I stumble forward and into the punching bag. My breathing becomes labored as I force myself not to show myself to the other Initiates.

Four has disappeared to take Candice to the infirmary for spraining her wrist and the others are goofing off while he's gone. Jake is by my side in an instant, hiding me away from the Initiates with his slightly taller and bigger frame. The others barely notice and I'm glad. I don't have the patience to deal with their shit.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" His questions are fired off in quick succession. His hazel eyes are wide with fear and worry, holding my shoulders with his large man-hands. I nod with a smile, feeling the fatigue wear off the longer I just stand and rest. I can practically feel my energy refilling itself.

"Give me your hands." I demand. I want to see if I can do the same for him, not just for myself. He takes his hands off my shoulders and places them in mine, eyeing me wearily. I focus only on healing his hands, and his hands alone. I reach out with my energy and clamp my eyes shut, getting ready for the fatigue that is sure to come with doing it twice in such a short time.

 _"Asinta Mulaf Hinto."_ I breathe and I feel his wounded knuckles repair themselves. My focus is entirely on healing him as the fatigue washes through me, but twice as powerful. Jake and I gasp at the same time as my lungs burn for air. I pull away from him and rest my whole body-weight against the stone pillar behind me.

I keep my eyes clamped shut and try to recollect my bearings. Resting like this is much more helpful than I first realized. Overexertion seems to be the problem. I overexert myself too quickly. It's like my energy is locked up somewhere and I can only reach for so much at a time without hurting myself.

My eyes snap open when something cold is pressed against the skin of my cheek a few minutes later. Justin has obviously run and come back with a water bottle fill with nice and cold water. I smile in thanks and take the bottle in my hands, taking a long-needed gulp of the clean and clear water.

"That was awesome!" Jake exclaims, unheard by the other Initiates as they yell and talk loudly. His eyes are still wide and he appears mystified. He lifts his hands and shows me proudly. He's wiped away the dried blood that was marring his fists and appears very happy with the predicament his fists are in. They're clear with no sign of any training.

"We should talk about this in a more... _private_ area." I emphasis on the word 'private' to get my point across. He nods in understanding but doesn't stop his dramatic gushing over his healed fists. To him, this is a huge deal. Even to me this is kind of a big deal, but I want to wait until we're with the others before we start discussing about it. I go to say something when Four re-enters and calls the day to an end. I cheer along with the others.

It looks like wanting something really does come true.

* * *

 **The End. Please r &r, because I love it. Did anyone see the Naruto pun I put in there?**


	6. Piercings & Tattoos

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 6: Piercings & Tattoos.**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

My energy has fully returned by the time we walk into Alex, Justin, and Hayden. They greet me like they always do, but with a little more enthusiasm. Alex and Hayden kiss me on the cheek and both hug me so tightly that I feel like my back is about to crack from the strain. Instead of just bumping hips or shoulders, Justin hugs me.

"How did it go with Max?" Alex is beside me as we make our way to the third level of Dauntless, grasping my hand tightly in the process. She's next to the stone wall while I walk near the edge of the path leading upwards. There is no barrier keeping me from falling off, so I stay closer to Alex than the edge.

"Yeah, _Lauren_ forced us back to the training room." Hayden hisses Lauren's name so darkly that I giggle at his attempt to appear dangerious. He's so adorable!

"He's decided to place me in someone else's apartment until the apartments are ready around the third stage of Initiation." I answer and all four of them nod. Jake is in front of us and Justin and Hayden are right behind us. I feel like I'm cocooned inside my friends. Okay, that sounded wrong, even to me.

"And _Jason_?" Alex sneers hatefully. She looks about ready to gut someone. Instead of laughing, I feel true fear for the person that will piss her off next. I smile at their real show of protectiveness and tighten my grasp on her hand slightly. I still feel a thick layer of hate for Jason, but the pain he'll go through if Alex or Hayden find him alone is much more satisfying than doing it myself.

"After the first stage, I think that's when Max will take Jason to Candor for a trial of sexual assault." I answer honestly. In the corner of my eye, I catch Jake smiling widely, and I can tell immediately he wants to tell them what happened only ten minutes beforehand.

"Justice!" Alex and Hayden yell in triumph while Justin merely smiles and places his hand firmly on my shoulder, squeezing it gently. I nod as thanks and he nods back before retrieving his hand. The comfort I feel in his small show of affection is much more pleasing than if he'd kissed me on the forehead.

"She healed me!" Jake exclaims, unable to keep it in anymore. His outburst confuses Alex, Justin, and Hayden before he explains exactly what happened. His re-telling of the happenings don't match up with mine because I was the one actually doing all the heavy lifting. Or heavy giving?

"That's truly amazing." Justin breathes as we enter a tattoo and piercing parlor. From what I gathered, this one is the best out of all the ones we had passed on our way up the path. Pictures of tattoo art-work line the walls with pictures of successful piercings poking out here and there.

"Alright! I want to get a piercing first, than a tattoo!" Alex exclaims and I laugh, enjoying her happy and emotional aura. "I wanna get the piercing in my nose, what do you guys think?"

"A much better place than I want mine." I answer without thinking my words through. Four pairs of eyes focus on me and my eyes widen when I realise what I've just said. Is it okay to tell them I want nipple piercings? I mean, would they be okay with hearing about my want to have nipple piercings?

"Where do you want yours?" Justin is curious, having stopped in dragging his finger nails against the pictures on the walls to look at me. Now I really feel like I've been cornered in a box.

"My nipples." I breathe out quietly as Alex and Hayden cheer in happiness. Jake blushes and quickly walks off to inspect a picture of a tattoo in the corner, obviously embarrassed. Justin's eyes widen but he doesn't look that surprised. He smiles in mirth before shaking his head and continueing on with his examinations of the pictures.

"You have got to go first!" Alex doesn't give me a chance to reply as she drags me off to the man with more piercings and tattoos than clear skin. His smile is welcoming though, not even fazed by Alex's bubbly personality. "We got one here who wants nipple piercings." My eyes widen at her forward words and I can only stare at the stranger in the corner of my eye, knowing I might bolt if I look at him head-on.

"And her name?" He asks, only half surprised.

"Destiny Blake." I answer, cutting off Alex before she can say anything else that may embarrass me. He nods and types something into a tablet he holds. He reads over something before nodding in approval.

"Right this way." He leads Alex and I to a closed off room at the back and jestures to the dentists seat in the middle of the room. It reminds me of the seat I sat in when I did my Aptitude Test. I sit down and he orders me to remove my shirt, not at all embarrassed by the situation.

I remove my shirt as asked and blush when Alex whistles in approval. The tattooed man turns and nods his approval as well, both Dauntless staring at my chest like a piece of rich candy. I cover my chest in embarrassment and clamp my eyes shut. I don't watch or listen to anything that's going on around me, only caring about the hand in mine. Alex takes it upon herself to describe what I want and I thank her with a squeeze of my hand. Alex had offered up her hand and I have willingly taken it, glad for her support. Even though she's being a little perv. She describes the piercings exactly the way I want them and I can't thank her enough for doing this.

The pain that comes when he starts the first piercing lasts as long as fifteen seconds and it feels like a thick injection in my skin. I hold my breath through both piercings and only open my eyes when the man tells me he's finished. He's placed a mirror in front of me, allowing me to stare at his well-done work. I've always been quite proud of my nipples and their nice strawberry-pink shade. Their petite and hard from the cold and I catch the ball piercings lined perfectly over both nipples. Two ball piercings for both nipples. One ball on both sides of my nipples. I love it! I can't even describe the happiness that swells through me.

"Lucky for you, Erudite made a cream only a month ago that heals the piercings so you don't have to go out of your way for the next few weeks and months trying to clean it and allow it to heal." The man is comforting, walking back over to me with the cream in hand. He hands it to Alex and she rubs the cream on my nipples with attentive eyes.

Immediately, I feel the change. The light stinging is gone and I can practically feel my body accepting the cream. Alex hands the cream back to him as he leaves, and she just stares at my nipples. I try to hide them with my arms out of embarrassment but she just swats them away. With anyone else, I would've felt uncomfortable, but with her, she makes it funny.

"He said we only have to leave it on for a minute before you can wipe it away." She starts off with a smirk. "Did it hurt?" I think over the question carefully and I have a mixed opinion on it. I mean the stinging was bearable, it's not like he stabbed me with a knife and left me for dead. But on the other hand, it's still painful.

"Half-in-half really." I answer softly, allowing myself to relax into the soft leather of the dentist chair. She nods with a happy smile and I'm not sure if she's contemplating getting one or not. She looks interested, alright.

"What do you think about Jake?" She questions with a forced casual voice. I smile down at her and she keeps her eyes firmly planted on my nipples like they might talk or dance. She really does have something for my fellow transfer friend.

"Totally into you." I answer honestly. She looks up surprised, a faint blush brushing her cheeks. She looks so sweet like this. I wonder if this is what I look like when I'm around Eric. His very name makes me shiver. I feel out of breath when I'm around him. My heart beat speeds up, and chills wash through my body. Does she feel the same when she's around Jake?

"I don't know what he's thinking! He's so quiet!" She's exasperated now, throwing up her arms like she's hit a ball into a hoop. I nod and understand completely. On one hand, Eric attends to me like he knows me, then doesn't talk to me when other people are around. He looked slightly uncomfortable with sitting at our table last night, even if he only stayed for a few minutes.

"He told me he thinks your attractive." I supply like we're gossiping Amity wives. Her eyes widen again and she leans in like I'm not shirtless. I've actually gotten use to being half naked in front of her now. It's easy to be comfortable with the people you consider best friends.

"He thinks... I'm attractive?" She whispers breathlessly and I can't help the joy that spreads through me. She looks happily ecstatic. I lean forward and hug her, surprised when I feel no pain in my chest area.

"You should ask him out. He can't stop staring at you like you're the reason the sun shines everyday." I'm actually hoping she'll do as I ask, not just for her but for Justin, Hayden, and I. It's painful to watch the two be so close and yet so far away.

"What do you think he'll say?" She questions hastily. I think on it as I begin to remove the dried cream from my nipples with a few napkins she gives me. My breasts and nipples look perfectly fine, better than fine if anyone asks me.

"I, along with the rest of Dauntless, know Jake will automatically say yes, faint, or puke. Any of those three." I answer with a laugh. She joins me as I leave my bra in her hands and pull on my tank-top. The piercings are out-lined by how tight the tank-top is, but I barely notice it until we leave the room and Justin's, Hayden's, and Jake's eyes fall to my chest area.

"You really got you nipples pierced?" Hayden is curious all the way, holding a picture in his hands that he obviously wants done on his skin. "Can I see them?" Before I can react, Justin's hand connects with the back of Hayden's head, making him yelp as he stumble forward. I burst into laughter with Alex, finding Justin's protectiveness hilarious.

"Did it hurt?" Jake questions lightly, looking between me and Justin like he expects an assault because of the innocent question. I find his care so adorable. As does Alex, shown by the way her eyes don't stray from his.

"It was okay." I answer, nudging Alex towards him purposly as I move Justin and Hayden away to allow the two to talk in private. "We had girl-talk and now I'm hoping she'll ask him out." I state as we move along the wall to look at the designs.

"We had the same talk with Jake." Justin supply's with a smirk at our open devious plan. We hadn't planned the talks, but it looks like we did it perfectly on time with each other.

"What do you think of this?" Hayden asks as he shows us the design that he wants. A figure of a pitch black howling wolf sits on the plate he holds. I smile and nod, picturing the wolf happily placed on his body.

"Perfect!" I exclaim and Justin nods, patting Hayden's shoulder with a smile. We both agree with the awesomeness. All three of us glance over to Alex and Jake and I'm mildly surprised when Alex reaches up on her toes and places her lips on Jake's. His ears flush red, flaming his cheeks moments later. He kisses her back happily and the two share a moment of affection.

I make a small sound that resembles 'aw' and the two boys join me sarcastically. I elbow them both in the ribs, laughing when they yelp and lean away from me. Alex looks our way and when she see's us staring, all three of us look away and start whistling. I'm happy for the two of them, but a part of me feels envious. I've never had lips pressed against mine, never had someone to share the night away with.

Back in Amity, I was taught from a young age that sex is perfect thing in a relationship, not only because of the happiness one gives their partner but because of the happiness and pleasure they recieve in return. I've never had anyone to share my affections with. My interests had always been focused on my work and the children, no time to play around with another man.

"Don't worry, we'll find you a Prince Charming." My eyes widen as Hayden gently wraps his arm around my waist. Hayden is in no way stupid, but I hadn't expected him to pick up on my downward emotions so quickly. My eyes flick to his features and notice he's smiling widely, a smile that is both charming and respectful.

"Thanks Hayden." I say before Justin walks up and flicks me in the forehead with his pointer finger. I rub the spot with a grumble. That actually hurt!

"Are you going to get a tattoo, or another piercing?" I blush at the implication and poke him hard in the ribs. He smirks and pushes me along so I can check out the plates that hold the designs on the wall. I find nothing that interests me, except for what looks to be a deformed shrunken head.

It isn't until I get to the very edge of the big room that something catches my eyes. From a black string with beads, two dream catchers hang from it. The first and top one is larger, while the one below it is smaller. Dangling from the string and the first dream catcher is muliple feathers, while four large feathers hang from the bottom dream catcher. I gently take the plate from the wall and take a closer look at it. It's perfectly black. And it's perfectly me.

I bump into Alex and Jake on my way towards Justin and Hayden, them both kissing sweetly. I smile like a dork as I pass by them un-noticed. I'm surprised they can even breath with how long they've been lip-locked. Justin and Hayden appear to be thinking the same thing, making faces at the happy couple.

"Let's just get our tats done than we can go get something for dinner." Hayden is energetically excited, bouncing around with a wide smile. Justin and I share a smile before heading over to the receptionist where the man before stands.

"Here for more piercings?" He questions jokingly and I smile, finding his humour enjoyable.

"Not this time Scott." I answer with a laugh. He had introduced himself while starting on my left nipple. Of course, his introduction couldn't have been done at more amazing time, note the sarcasm. I had barely heard him over the sound of my own shouting thoughts, but he's pretty cool to be around. "This time I'm here for a tattoo. Shocking!" I gasp in mock-shock.

He laughs with a nod and leads me over to the dentists seats lined up against the far wall. He has Justin and Hayden introduce themselves so he can search up how many points they have. I had only found out a few minutes ago what the points were because he told me. Every Member and Initiate have a certain amount of points every month to spend on whatever they like.

Kind of like money.

He had also explained to me because of my role as 'First-jumper' I recieved more points. Something about bravery before everything else. He had also explained about how the Leaders of Dauntless have the most points out of everyone here. Not surprising because of the roles they lead here.

"Sydney! Rose! Will you please attend to these two young men?" Scott questions the two women a little bit away. Sydney is a woman with bright pink hair and dark eyes, while Rose is a woman with rose-red hair and blue eyes. They both nod and Sydney takes Justin, and Rose takes Hayden. "Now, where would you like the tattoo and how big would you like it?" I give him the plate with the dream catchers on it and he nods his silent approval.

"I want it on my back. And I want it to start here." I touch the blades between my shoulders. "And I want it to finish here." I then touch just above my hips. He nods and places the plate into a machine beside the chair.

"I've told you twice today to take your shirt off, we might as well make it puplic." I laugh at his small joke and pull my tank-top up and over my head. I cover my chest with the fabric and feel no discomfort from the piercings. In fact, they make my nipples feel extra sensitive to everything, especially the fabric.

I lie on my stomach and close my eyes, allowing him to place a weird black thing over my entire back. The black flat thing has the plate inside, and it takes a moment for pain to come. Millions of needles over my whole back pierce my skin at the same time and it takes my whole self-control not to scream in shock.

The pain is much more worse than I expected, but I stay completely silent with my eyes clamped shut. Scott talks through the whole experience, telling me about his wife and his beautiful children. I'm not surprised by his open one-sided conversation. Amity are known for being counselors, so for him to be open isn't anything new. Even at a young age people from different Factions would come to me with their problems.

"And we're done!" Scott exclaims, pulling the item away from my back and leaning away with a proud smile. I sigh and look back, knowing he'll have moved a mirror there. I'm right. The tattoo that is marking the skin of my back is completely black, and I love it. It's a symbol of pushing away my strange dreams and looking to the future with renewed hope.

"I love it Scott!" I enthusiastically stand, pulling my tank-top over my body. He nods in pleasant joy and goes to place the mirror away. Before I can go find the others and show them, Alex jumps into my vision and hugs me around the waist.

"Can I see it?" She already knows, and I'm not that surprised. I nod and lift the back up and over my head, revealing my back, not my chest. She gasps and runs her fingers over the lines. She raises her arms and it takes me a moment to realize her forearms are tattooed with anger wings. One wing for each forearm.

"Those look awesome!" I exclaim, turning around quickly to have a look. She brandishes her forearms like a weapon, smirking as my eyes follow them. She succeeds in drawing everyone's eyes to us, and I smile when some of them chuckle at her enthusiasm over her tattoos. I take a hold of her left forearm gently and inspect the artwork, going over each feather with a wide, congratulate smile.

"And your one looks freaking perfect!" She cheers, dragging me over to a whining Hayden and an exasperated Justin. When they both see me, they pull off their shirts to show me their tattoos. Justin has a quote tattooed along his left left shoulder that travels along his chest in beautiful curly writing.

"Charles Darwin." He explains before I can ask. I nod and my eyes flick to Hayden's right shoulder. The figure of a black, howling wolf sits there, happily fixed against his skin. It takes me another moment to realize Jake is missing. A second later, he pops out from behind a wall and walks over to us with a wide smile. He lifts his left arm and I realize he's gotten a bracelet tattoo. Intricate designs circle around his left wrist with dark colors that remind me of Dauntless all the way.

I lift the back of my tank-top again and turn for them to look at my dream catcher tattoos. They all make sounds of approval, someone even reaches over to touch the bare skin of my back, tracing the lines no doubt. I pull my shirt down and it hardly passes my belly button before Alex is dragging me away like she's possessed. Justin, Hayden, and Jake follow cautiously, watching Alex like they expect her to lash out like a viper.

I can see why they're concerned.

She doesn't stop dragging me until we're in the safety of a clothing store. The store is dedicated to women, having both clothing, shoes, dresses, and lingerie. She automatically gets to work with looking around while I hear the pained groans of the boys. They sit on a couch at one side of the room, talking between each other like they're planning a coup against Alex.

Everything in the store is tight, lace, or see-through. I pick out five pairs of black tight-jeans and ten black tank-tops. Next, I pick up ten tight dresses that vary between black and colors so dark they almost appear black. Lingerie comes next, and Alex picks out all of them. Every single thing she hands me is lace, and when I try to put one of them back, she swats me. Really hard. I give up trying to fight her on this and she picks the rest of my clothing, which is see-through lacy items.

Before I can do any form of protesting, she pushes me into the changing room with what she calls a black 'crochet halter crop top' and black 'high waist jeans'. Nearly my whole back is showing, including my new tattoo. My nipples and piercings are hard against the fabric of the top as it stops just above my cute belly button. My tight jeans start just below my belly button and end at my ankles.

Before I can ask, a pair of black ankle boots are thrust over the changing room door. I pull them on and tuck my jeans into them and stand to look at my reflection. My straight black hair still falls to my hips, but I wanna do something with it this time. My golden eyes search my face before I start plating my hair in a fish-tale plate. I start from the top of my head to the tips of my hair that now reach just above my right hip bone.

I step out of the changing room and smile towards the boys who are holding up large cards with numbers. Each one reads ten, and I smile with a dramatic bow. Alex squeals when she see's me before quickly running into the changing room to get changed. I spy a duffle bag to my left and take it to the counter with the rest of my clothing.

The women behind the counter smiles and asks for my name politely. I easily pay for everything with the points I have and stuff everything into the bag delicately. I'm just finishing up with finding her a bag when she exits the changing room with a smirk. She's wearing a tight black high-waist skirt with a tight dark-red crop-top. She's wearing thick black heels that clink against the stone floor, taking great pride as she stands at 5'5" tall now.

I give her the bag I found and she nods thankfully, going up to the counter to give her name and take her clothing. Justin, Hayden, and Jake stand and move over to me with wide smiles, obviously happy that we're finished with the mini shopping fest. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm happy we're finished too. The bag is so heavy with all the crap in it.

"This is the last time we're ever doing this." Hayden is serious, making a face at the duffle bags we carry. Jake has offered up his free arm to take Alex's bag while I am forced to carry mine. Why can't I have a boyfriend who plays the chivalry acts? The answer is simple; I am too tall. Of course, that isn't the actual reason, I'm just spit balling.

"You can say that again. I feel like my spirit has just been sucked up into the bags." Justin grumbles with a dramatic sigh, rubbing his temples with a small smirk.

"Funny." I remark sarcastically, elbowing him in the ribs lightly.

"I feel like your bruising my ribs." He states with a happy laugh. I poke him with my fingers gently with a cheeky grin, moving towards the dorms to set my bag down.

This has been a perfect way to end the day.

 **~o0o~**

 **The End.**

 **A/N: I know this is a little overdue, but I really want to thank** _ **Elivod, CamiP, Debbydq,**_ **and** _ **NobodyNerd.**_ **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it truly makes my day.**

 **Peace out, bitches!**


	7. Roommates? With You?

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 7: Roommates? With You?**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

After dropping my bag off underneath my bed in the dorms, I head towards the dining hall. I wonder idly who I'll live with. Max wouldn't choose just anyone, he's intelligent and powerful, not a child. He decides my future, not the other way around. Even then, I know I can't tell anyone about my living arrangements, because than it would look like Max is giving me special treatment, which he isn't. Shit, I've already told the Scooby Gang about the change in living arrangements. It doesn't really matter though, they won't say anything. I'm just hoping the person Max puts me with is bearable. I swear if I have to live with the receptionist outside his office, I may just have to kill him and make it look like an accident.

I wonder if Alex will be up for murder?

I brush away the negative thoughts and walk into the dining hall, enjoying the way my body moves towards the familiar path leading to the back of the room. The Scooby Gang looks up when I sit down, and I sit down comfortably between Justin and Hayden. Alex and Jake sit opposite from us, holding hands like they've been together for more than a year. They even share a plate of food!

"What do you think the second stage of Initiation is?" Justin is curious, leaning forward to stack his burger up with pickles, tomato slices, and beef pieces. I do the same, but with no pickles. Uh, I hate pickles. I swear they were created to make peoples lives all the more worse. I will stand by that statement for the rest of my life.

"Well, Four said it involved something about emotions, right?" I ask after taking a small bite out of my burger. I still don't like burgers. Hayden looks up from his plate full of burgers and thinks it over.

"My brother said something about simulations after he passed his Initiation." He supplies with a small frown. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity. Simulations are a Dauntless thing, there's no secret about that. Maybe they force us to kill people in a simulation. I don't know if I can kill someone, even if it isn't real. Real or not, it's the act of killing that puts me off altogether.

"You don't think they'd have us kill someone if we are put in a simulation, do you?" I question, trying not to sound worried or scared. What happens if that is the test? A test to see if we're loyal enough to kill someone in the Dauntless name. I'll probably fail and become Factionless, forever to be alone and worried about when I'd have a decent meal again.

"No, my brother said something about fears. Those who pass Initiation aren't allowed to talk about the tests, keeping Initiates in the dark so we're ready for anything." Hayden is serious, biting into a burger when he finishes his little speech. It makes sense. I mean, not telling maybe-future-Members is a tad sad, but they need their Members to be physically and mentally strong. Half-in-half, really. "What about orange hair?"

I look up startled. Orange hair, what is he talking about? It only takes a moment for me to realize he's talking to Justin, who is currently glaring right at him over his food. I giggle when I put together the basic topic of the question. Hayden want's Justin to dye his hair another color. Obviously a crazy color. I wonder silently if he'd be fine with a more ordinary color. Like black, or brown. Personally, I don't think he'd suit any other color besides ash-blonde. A small part of me wants to see if he'd look good with magenta-pink hair. I'd see a few women and men with pink hair, and most of the time it was a more pastel look than the bright pink I'm thinking about. Even the mere image in my mind's eye makes me laugh. I imagine him frowning the whole time.

"I'm just saying." Hayden starts off, not at all deflated from his original goal to have Justin dye his hair. I don't think I'll ever dye my hair, so we're in the same boat at the moment. I might get one strand dyed, but nothing else. My hair is much too special to me to ruin it by changing it's beautiful color.

While Justin and Hayden talk, well, argue, I stare at Alex and Jake's intertwined fingers. It's romantic really, seeing them like this. I want to have someone to sit with, to lace my fingers with. I want a boyfriend after Initiation, though. I want him to hold me as tightly as I'll hold him. To feel his skin under mine.

"So, did you find out who you'll be living with?" Alex finally looks away from Jake to stare at me. Her eyes are a little misty and I can tell she wants to resume her staring contest with Jake. I'm not actually sure what they are. Friends? Boyfriend/girlfriend? Lovers? Friends with benefits? This is so confusing.

"Not yet, Max said I'd see the person at the end of the day." I answer, not knowing when the end of the day is. It could be straight after dinner, during dinner, at midnight. I'm hoping the person doesn't find me at midnight, though, because someone will end up six feet under, and it will not be me. I'll be shredding a dark trench coat and getting rid of all the footage within ten meters of the scene. Man, I sound like I'm already a felon.

"I hope the person let's me stay over. Even if they don't let me, you know I'll find a way." Alex is so very sure, smirking like she's already planning an attack. Knowing her, she's probably planned three different ways to get her way, through either physical force or flirtations, I don't know. I don't even think I want to know.

"So are you two... together?" I question quietly while Justin and Hayden quiz Jake. Alex blushes brightly, to my surprise. Alex... blushing? What the hell is going on here?! She leans towards me with conspiracy-like eyes and I watch in amusement as her face pulls in what looks like delight.

"We talked, and he called me beautiful." She gushes with a quiet squel. Happiness swells in me, like fireworks being set off. A light above our heads wavers before I pull in my wild emotions. I lace our fingers together gently and stand from our table, taking her with me. I give a lame excuse about needing to pee to the guys and walk out of the hall and into a hall off to the side of it. Alex has come willingly, allowing me to drag her smaller and shorter build. The sound in the hall is much more quieter, and much more secluded.

"Go on." I say softly, sitting down and pressing my back against the wall so I can listen to all the gooey details. She sits beside me with her legs crossed, her features portraying her own happiness. For some reason, I feel like our conversation should be held in privacy, away from keen ears. I think she feels the same, leaning against my shoulder tiredly. Her relaxation puts my raging thoughts to rest almost immediately, knowing she'll be fine, happy even, with Jake.

"I've never been with anyone like him; shy, sweet, chilvarous, smart. He's everything I'm not." I shake my head sadly, watching as she looks down at the stone flooring with a heated stare. She is sweet and street-smart from what I can see. She is definitely not chilvarous or shy, though.

"Well, I can vouch for your sweetness and sarcastic intelligence. You can never be shy, even if someone promised to give you the number one spot in Initiation. And you are definitely not chilvarous, if you were, you wouldn't have stared at my nipples like a pervert." I start seriously, wrapping my arm around her small shoulders.

She looks up at me and closes her eyes, almost like she's trying to will the words away. I feel her body tense up like she's about to burst into a sprint, but I don't mind. I have more to say, and she isn't getting away that quickly.

"But, your also beautiful, funny, amazingly open to everyone around you." Her eyes snap open and the green is such a bright shade that I almost forget what I'm talking about. "You inspire confidence in the people around you and you never cease to put on a great comedy-packed-show for the people around you that truly need a good laugh. I wouldn't have you any other way."

We sit in silence for only sparse moment before she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly. I hug her back, expecting as such. My words are true. Even though she envades my personal space and is sometimes annoyingly happy, I would never ask for her to change. She's perfect just the way she is, and I want her to know that.

"Come on! I bet the boys have probably died of boredom by now!" She leaps to her feet, offering her hand down towards me. I smile happily and take her hand, finding her happiness back in place, exactly where it belongs. I pull myself up with her help and walk with her back to the dining hall. Our fingers are still laced as we take out former seats opposite each other.

Hayden is fast asleep with his head resting on his forearms, while Justin and Jake are deep in discussion about the Old World cultures and languages. Learning languages now a days is woefully rare, considering most books were destroyed during the War. Unlike everyone else at school, I had taken the time to learn five languages other than English, including; French, Latin, Spanish, German, and Japanese. Surprisingly enough, it was relatively easy to lean all five languages. I had learnt French and German from my mother, and Latin and Spanish from my father. Japanese was an elective class that I had chosen at the age of fourteen. I am fluent in all five languages, but I adore Latin and French the most. I like those two in particular because of the way the words roll from my tongue like some old classic romance novel, seducing those around me.

"Perhaps we can ask a Werewolf if there are any books left?" I poke Justin in the ribs with a smile, catching onto his little tease. He looks down and winks with unkept humor. I giggle and poke Hayden in the cheek with my untouched fork. He stirs once and one single eye flutters open. We lock eyes and his one eye rolls sarcastically.

"Funny." He drawls out in a slow and low voice. His nose scrunches up as I continue to poke his cheek, the silverware brushing his nose. I withdrawal my hand and he closes his eyes again, going right back to snoring. I can't blame him for sleeping, today was not a walk in the park, it's far from it.

"I think you guys should take him back to the dorms." I suggest, trying not to laugh. In fact, I feel a little tired. Justin nods and hooks his arm around Hayden's waist, half carrying, half dragging him away. I watch their backs until they turn a corner and disappear from my vision. "We should-" My voice comes to halt, searching for Alex and Jake who have miraculously disappeared.

This is no surprise to me, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I expected at least a farewell before they ran off into the sunset background. I down the last of my water and stand, turning abruptly and walking forward. I crash into something hard, and my hands shoot up to grab onto the thing to steady myself. It feels almost like a wall, but with familiar fire-like heat.

I glance up and I'm not that surprised to come face-to-face with Eric. His soft pink lips are lifting upwards slowly, and I can't stop my heart from stuttering like I've just watched him commit treason against the whole of Dauntless. Than again, smiling is probably treason against his own physical and personality persona. Almost like he's read my mind, he steps back and frowns furiously.

"Come with me." I don't question him as I follow after him. I feel like I'm missing something. Something very important to why he's appeared before me. It takes me only a moment before the dots begin to draw themselves and my whole body flushes in embarrassment and hope.

"Are you my room-mate?" The question leaves my lips before I can stop them, and I cringe, hoping my voice is too quiet for him to hear. Unfortunately, he hears me perfectly. He looks back once with a deadpan stare, like he was expecting me to know already. I catch Max as we're leaving the hall, smiling smugly as his eyes follow us. I notice, with a small cringe, that every pair of eyes belonging to the female sex are on him with hungry stares.

I don't think their hungry for food, though.

"Of course Max didn't tell you." He grumbles irritably. Just as we exit the hall, Eric sends such a menacing glare his way that some of the stares become frightened. I don't blame them, he can probably make a grown man pee himself, although, I'm not holding my breath for such a scene, even in my own thoughts.

"So... how was your day?" I question dumbly, trying to find something to talk about. Of course, my attempt at a social coversation is easily looked over. We walk together in intese silence. He's easily the most intense and intimidating man I've ever met. Also the most handsome.

He walks directly in front of me, shoulders and feet parted with an air of confidence around him. Every time we pass someone, he glares straight through them like he can see exactly what and who they are. Those who we pass look down immediately and scuffle around us like they expect Eric to attack at any given moment.

"They're really scared of you." I state offhandedly, not really paying attention to them. They're fear of him is almost tangible, like feeling a wave of fear-laced air hitting me directly in the nose. If I had to describe the smell, it is closely linked to something akin to sweat, and something musty. Well, that's what I can smell.

"As should you." He snaps, not even skipping a beat with his answer. Before can I think over his words, we've stopped in front of the wooden door to my previous dorm. I know what I have to do before he say's anything, so I walk in before he can command me. All of my stuff is already packed in the duffle bag, and when I trace the patterns on my brown satchel-bag, I have the sudden urge to draw.

Maybe Eric can be my next target of art.

I shoulder both bags before walking out of the room, which is empty, and into the cold hallway. Everything here is almost below zero. My gaze locks with Eric and I know that isn't true. Eric is hot, both appearance and heat wise. I can feel his high body temperature from how close I stand, and I don't dare move, in fear he'll move away. His gray eyes have lightened to a coin-gray shade, making me stare transfixed, possessed by their unique shade.

His coin-gray eyes flicker from my eyes to my two bags, raising one pale eyebrow in curiosity. He moves away without another word and I follow after, staying as close as I can to secretely revel in his amazing body heat. A part of me thinks he knows why I'm walking so close behind, but the other half of me is happily smiling like a dork, thinking of nothing more than him.

It's strange how only twenty-four hours ago, I hadn't really noticed the opposite sex, other than working hours of labor with them in the fields of Amity. Now, I'm infatuated with the one man that scares even shadows. I wonder if it's because he's the complete opposite of men in Amity; strong, built like a tank, scares everyone around him, and wears a strange beauty that even he doesn't see.

I step into the elevator after him and he pushes the button for the second highest level, just under the Leaders workspace. Just under Max's office. There is no annoying music in this elevator, leaving us with intense silence. Maybe that's his way of intimidation; lay the silence on thick.

The bell dongs and we exit when the doors open up to a more lively lit hall that is far bigger than the halls below. Instead of stone walls, there are only hardwood walls, informing me of our position in a building instead of the underground compound below us. The lights are brighter and hang six feet apart all the way down the hall. The hall is designed as a 'T', obviously hosting more rooms around the corners.

I count only two doors down this hall, both largely spaced apart. He leads the way to the first hardwood door and unlocks it with a key hidden in his tight pants. Because I'm behind him, I have clear sight of his entire back, his backside, and his strong toned legs. It takes a few moments for me to drag my eyes away from his backside, making sure to push my blush as far down as I can, although, I suspect the evidence of my adventure is written all over my face.

Again, without waiting for me to follow, he walks through the door. I follow after him and shut the door behind me quietly, making sure the click in the door sounds. I turn and survey his apartment, finding myself slightly surprised. The apartment is huge, I mean, really huge! A few meters away from the door sits a large kitchenette with a hardwood counter. I like it. It's simple, yet so nice.

A line of long windows sits opposite the front door, showing what looks to be a running route. There covered with long black drapes, opened only to allow light to stream through and into the apartment. In front of the windows sits a black leather couch to fit three, and two black leather recliner chairs for one each. There are only two doors I can see, one on the left wall, and the other on the right wall.

Eric walks over to the left wall and opens the door, impatiently waiting for me to walk over to him. The hardwood below my feet is hardwood and painted black, unsurprisingly. It takes me one more moment to realize something I had completely over-looked; each wall is covered with bookcases, each one a dark hardwood but with a more chocolate-brown shade to it. It takes me another moment to guess that he is either a very intelligent Dauntless-born like Justin, or he's an Erudite-transfer like Jake.

"Hobby?" I question, walking towards him with my eyes dragging along the spines of the books. I had loved to read, personally, it was a way to escape for a little while, to imagine myself in another life with other people. I look back at him when he doesn't answer, and I watch as his eyes scrutinize me with the lashes of his eyes fluttering against his high cheekbones.

"You could say." He finally answers, and I'm momentarily surprised. I hadn't expected an answer, even if the answer is pretty half-sassed. I expected his stare to remain stoic, but something akin to curiosity flashes across his now smoke-grey eyes. He looks away before I can truly appreciate the beauty of his eyes and their ever-changing grays. "This will be your room for the time being."

"Thank you." I beam brightly at him, obviously catching him off guard. His bearings return a few moments later and he nods in disinterest, before quickly walking off to the right wall where he opens that door and enters quickly, escaping my eager gaze. I open the door and close the door whilst I'm inside, not surprised that this room is just as dark as the first one.

The bed is hardwood, like the floor, and it's covered with a black blanket and black pillows. There are two doors, one leading to a closet and the other leading into a neat bathroom that is surprisingly white. I place all my clothes in the closet, hanging them on the clothes hangers with steady fingers. When I'm finished with hanging all the dark clothes in the closet, I push the duffel bag with my foot, pushing it up against the wall in the closet.

I pick up my brown satchel-bag and place it on the black nightstand next to my bed, which has two draws. A black lamp sits on the corner of the nightstand and glows golden in the dark light. I open the top and reach inside with grazing fingers. I haven't drawn anything since I left Amity, hell, I haven't even opened the bag until right now. Better late than never.

I come in contact with something smoother than my sketch books, and much thicker. I pull out the book in my grasp and my eyes widen when they land on the book in question. The cover is a soft brown fabric that I can't quite explain, almost like grazing against the softness of a kitten but feeling the strength of a horse behind it. Painted against the brown fabric is a black pentagon, with a circle of strange symbols surrounding it. The book itself is at least four to five inches thick, while being a foot long and wide. The book is kept shut with a thick black sting that holds a bronze snake twirling around it. It's one emerald green eye twinkles in the dim light with a strange sense of duty to it. At the bottom of the book, poking out from the middle of the book, is a thick black string used as a book marker, holding a square piece of dark ruby that is surrounded by bronze, it sits at the very end of the thick string.

I have never seen this book.

I trail my fingers along the string holding the book shut and try to untie it. I grumble like a child when the string doesn't budge. When my fingers graze the bronze snake, I pull back in surprise. The snake had just glowed red! My breathing picks up as I lean forward to touch the snake again. As I do, the red glow starts up again, but this time, I feel the energy in me begin to vibrate and swirl with impatience.

When the glowing stops, something in me snaps with a violent crack. I feel the air around me become alive with a strange sense of electricity. The lamp beside me wavers, but doesn't burst. The bronze snake winks before sinking into the brown cover with one melody-like hiss. I stare at the book for a good five minutes in surprise before slowly, and cautiously, opening the cover.

I don't read the smooth white pages, I just stare dumbly at the beautiful handwriting and the strange, but beautifully drawn images. From what my eyes can register, I'm staring at something compared to a biography. I pull the book mark string and flick all the way to the middle where a white envelope waits for me. I pick it up slowly, waiting for something like a bronze snake to jump out and attack me. I rip open the envelope and pull the letter from it's confines, not surprised to see my father's beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Destiny..._

 _I know you have already experienced the first stages of something mystical, we all do. I want you to know that I love and adore you. I am sorry I did not tell you of what we are and what you will become. The information is in your Grimoire, the book you currently hold in your grasp. I will not tell you over this letter, for you will read about what we are in the Grimoire. All the information you need is in the Grimoire._

 _I wanted to tell you, God knows how many times I considered telling you before your eighteenth year of life, but I knew you had to figure this one out on your own. Your power is locked in levels, you already have the first level and now you have unlocked the second level through getting past the snake. Every time you close this Grimoire, he will return to guard the book, he will always return._

 _You hold massive amounts of power, Destiny. Your special, much more than the others standing around you. Even more so than your mother and I. We were forced to keep this secret from you, not only for your own safety, but for the safety of million of others. Like I wrote before, I will not explain everything in a letter._

 _I love you very dearly-Elijah Blake._

For the better half of ten minutes, I merely stare at the words. I can smell his cooking on the sheet of paper, and a sense of home washes over me. This is the first time since I've been in Dauntless that I feel real home-sickness.

"Wait, what?!"

 **~o0o~**

 **The End. Please r &r, because I love it. Thank you my beautiful readers, can't wait to read your reviews! Bye!**


	8. Periwinkle

**Bewitched.**

 **Chapter 8: Perwinkle.**

 **My POV:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Universe. I only own my OC's.**

 **A/N: I am so sorry! My sister logged into my FanFiction and changed my password so I couldn't get in! AHHH! I haven't been the best author and I am so sorry! I feel so bad for practically abandoning the cause! I'm back but I don't have a clear schedule of when I'll be posting. I'm also starting another FanFiction on Supernatural. YAAAAAAAS! Thank you guys for staying! Love you!**

* * *

She's there again.

She stands within the darkness, periwinkle eyes flashing with the lightning above. I stare right at her, not as afraid as before. I still don't know who she is, but I'll find out. This time, she isn't chanting, and the silence is almost as deafening than if she had screamed in both my ears at once. I want to step forward, but like last night, my legs are as paralysed as the rest of my body. I'm surprised I can even stand.

Her face is unmasked but her hair whips around and covers her with thick black strands of loose ringlet curls. My eyes follow the movement of her legs, the way they draw her closer and closer. The corset dress she wears now is lighter, a lavender shade that makes her periwinkle eyes appear more brighter. Her eye color and dress shade is bright against the dark sky and the lavish green grass.

As she nears, the fear I feel dwindles down to something akin to slight discomfort. She stops in front of me, and before she can say a word, I step forward and push both my hands into her soft, familiar hair. I push back every strand until her face is revealed. I'm not as surprised as I would've been if I'd done this last night, standing in front of her clear features for the first time.

She's two years older than me with the same curves and build that I have. When my eyes finally land on her face, it's like I'm looking in the mirror and seeing an older version of me. With age, I'm even more beautiful. We share the same punch-pink lips, our bottom lip fuller than the top. Her skin is as flawless as mine, and the same shade of cream. Her periwinkle-purple eyes are the only difference between the two of us, myself holding golden flashing eyes.

She appears unfazed with seeing me clearly, and I watch as she studies me as hard as I study her. When her eyes finally fall on mine, I feel like I've memorised her from head to toe. We stand at the same height of 5'11" tall, our faces completely at level with each others. I try to appear as calm as possible, but my emotions are way out of control.

Why does she look exactly like me? It's almost hilarious. I'm questioning why she looks exactly like me when she might not even be real. She could be a figment of my imagination to keep me happy, or make me go insane. Either point is pretty depressing. A small part of me hopes she's real, if not for my sanity, than for my curiosity. She interests me, more than anything I've really encountered in my life.

My hands have fallen to her rosy cheeks, and the skin there is soft and warm. Her eyes flutter shut and she rests easily into my hold, apparantly finding comfort in my hands embrace. For the longest time, we simply stand. She remains comfortable with my grasp on her cheeks, while I stand staring at her face, comparing the two of us. I think she knows I'm staring, but she doesn't say a thing.

My emotions calm and I feel lighter, like I'm standing on air. When her eyes flutter open, I can't help but close my eyes. I feel her stare on my face, but I can't be bothered to tell her off, I mean, just a few moments ago I was staring at her like a stalker. I pull away after a few more moments, dropping my hands from her cheeks and allowing my arms to fall back to my sides. I open my eyes and just stare at her, not really caring that the world around me is fading almost too quickly.

 _"I have not the energy to continue these meetings, but I know you will return me to a form in the physical world, where I may do as I please, and take revenge on the one who killed me."_ Is the last thing I hear before I slam face first into the hardwood floor beneath me painfully.

"Time to get up, Amity." I groan at the silky voice and rub my nose. I turn so I'm laying on my back, and glare right at the smirking Dauntless Leader in my room. Before I can say a thing, he walks out while whistling an infuriating tune. I take what I said about him back-he is no longer attractive! "Don't make me come back with a bucket of water!"

I grumble and crawl towards the bathroom door across my room. The Grimoire from last night sits on the bedside table, almost calling me to read it. Instead of reading the Grimoire last night, I had held off, for the sake of Justin. He'd probably have killed me if I had read it without him. He is as curious as me, but much more intelligent. The bronze snake from last night has also returned to keep the book shut, the words inside hidden away until I open it.

I turn the water on in the shower and breathe a sigh of relief when nice hot water hits my cold skin. Eric's apartment is arctic cold, and a part of me hates it. The other half of me is currently fangirling over being so close to him. Maybe if I ask nicely, he'll let me get a heater. I highly doubt he'll let me get one, but it's worth a try. I scrub my skin gently with a bar of soap, allowing my eyes to fall shut with the knowledge that no suprising guests will make an appearance.

Unless Eric is like Jason. I highly doubt that, though.

My thoughts stray to him; Eric. I picture his shoulder blades, pulled apart with taut muscles that flex with each movement he makes. His constant sense of awareness throws me off slightly, giving me insight to what must be a lonely and sad life. To even imagine someone so tense and aware of everything is saddening, but to see it, and realise their unwavering sence of untrust for everyone is even worse. What could have possibly led someone to live such a closed off life?

My wonderings comes to an end as I finally shut off the water and dry myself. My eyes find myself in the mirror above the sink, and I'm glad to see a reflection of me without creepy purple eyes. My pure golden eyes are awake and alert from the shower, but soft and tender with unhidden emotions. The midnight-black shade of my pin-straight hair is wonderfully contrasted against my pale skin and golden eyes, bringing out a sense of night and day.

I waste no time into weaving my hair back into a fish-tale plate, tossing it over my shoulder to land at my hipbone once I'm finished. I than pull on a fresh pair of black spandex pants that fit nice and tight against my long toned legs. I quickly throw on a black tank-top and black jacket, still shivering from the cold air surrounding me, even though I'd just taken a nice hot shower.

With one last final look in the mirror, I exit and throw my dirty clothes and used towl in the hamper next to the door. I hide the Grimoire under the mattrice on my bed before I leave the room, as a way of privacy. I mean, I don't know if Eric will show up in here whenever he wants. Even though this is his apartment, I still like a little privacy.

I walk into the kitchenette where he's standing and watch as he drinks from a black mug and reads from his tablet. For a moment, I only gaze at him. He appears ordinary, no withering glares and no smug smirks. He looks almost... mundane. The thought is shocking. For the most part, I've only ever seen him as a fearless Dauntless Leader, and now here he stands; drinking what appears to be coffee, and reading a tablet like my father would with newspaper.

I force myself to continue walking, knowing that gawking will get me nowhere but a harsh lecturing. He doesn't tense or flinch as I walk passed him, he merely continues reading. I suddenly remember my non-too gentle awakening this morning.

"Was that really necissary?" I question boldly. I might as well get straight to the point, considering we'll be living together for the next few weeks. Well, if he doesn't kill me first. I watch him in the corner of my eye, searching his face as he appears to consider my words.

"I find it's the best way to wake women up. Oh sorry, I forget your still a little girl from Amity." My eyes widen at his sarcastic reply, and the sudden feeling to smash his mug across his skull enters my mind. "Eat something. I will be your trainer from now on." Yesterday, I may have rejoiced at the idea of him personally training me, now all I feel is a dark sense of forebodding.

He will most likely be the death of me.

He walks away before I can say anything, leaving me to mewl over my own explosive thoughts. I check the time on the oven and blanch in shock when bright red numbers read; 05:23am. He woke me up at five in the morning! What the hell? Four say's we don't have to get up until eight in the morning. I back-track on my words. Four is no longer my trainer. Eric is. It's strange, the mere thought of Eric training me.

I search his cubbards for something breakfast-wise. I find bread, so I make toast. I butter them and chew quietly, staring right at the door to his room. The room I currently stand in is still freezing cold, almost as cold as a Winters day in the fields of Amity. I will never get use to the temperature here, and I know this because my body is practically rejecting the cool air around me with revulsion.

I clean the mess I made, washing the knife I'd used to butter my toast and placing the toaster back in place. As I'm wiping the counter, Eric exits his room and walks over with his tablet in hand. He's reading something intently, and I notice with a nod that he's laced up a pair of black combat boots that almost shine in the golden light. I have already laced up my tennis shoes, expecting something body-drilling today.

"Let's go!" He barks and I cringe, already imagining my unconscious body sprawled out on the ground.

* * *

I want to scream and yell for Eric to stop, or at least slow down. Yesterday, I thought I was a great runner, now, I back-track like a horse. Eric runs ahead of me at a sprinting pace, and I force myself to at least stay within ten feet of him. Each time I fall behind he yells at me to pick up the pace. I sweat like a pig in hunting season while he merely takes in deeper breaths. I want to hit him in the face because of it.

I had been proud of my legs, now I glare at them in hatred as they burn with my cheeks. My thighs, calfs and knees ache in protest, joining my lungs as fire spreads through them. I hate my obvious protesting body, and hate Eric for being better at this than me. I want to kick off my shoes and lay face first on the ground and act like I'm dead. Would he yell at me or leave me to rest if I did that? Probably the former.

He calls out for me to halt, and I look down at my watch to see we've been running for an hour. I catch my breath while Eric merely checks his tablet, a bare hint of pink in his cheeks. I take this chance to rest up properly. For once, my body temperature is raised and I pull off my jacket because of it. My skin is coated lightly with sweat, shining lightly under the lights.

"For the next hour and a half, you'll be sparring me." Eric doesn't give me a chance to reply, simply setting his tablet down and entering one of the many mats ready for partners to spar on. My thought process stops. Me? Spar him? What?! I haven't even begun sparring and he's a Dauntless Leader. Isn't that a little unfair? "Now, _Amity_." He hisses darkly, and I quickly scamper onto the mat to stand in front of him.

No way in hell do I want his anger directed towards me.

"Raise you're arms to protect your face. Spread your legs to align with your shoulders." He barks orders from left to right, not even taking his own advice and staying as still as a statue. I grumble as I bend my knees slightly and raise my arms like he's just told me to do. My legs are already spread to align with my shoulders, and I suddenly remember his thick muscular thigh.

As soon as I'm in position, he leaps forward with such grace and speed, that I'm momentarily frozen to the spot in awe. Of course, he takes advantage of my un-moving state. He knocks me down with a powerful hit to my chest. All the air leaves my lungs as I painfully hit the mat with an 'oof'. My lungs burn as I gasp for air, clutching onto my chest painfully.

Did he have to hit so fucking hard?!

"Get up!" He barks, not even concerned about my physical well-being. I roll over and onto my stomach, forcing my body into a crawlnig position. All I want to do at the moment is lay face-first on the mat. That's it. I groan as I stand and turn to face him, already getting back into position. Like before, he leaps towards me, but I'm ready.

I leap to the side just in time and go to kick him in the ribs. He's faster, catching my leg by my calf and lifting my body off the ground and slamming my back into the mat. The pain that bursts in my back is instaneous, and I groan with my eyes closed. I get up and force my body back into position. Eric is strong and fast. I guess I'll have to find away to keep my distance, or get behind him. Both sound better than facing him head on.

He leaps for me again and I leap away, forcing at least a feet between us. He goes to punch me in the face and I use this act to swirve around him and get behind him, my eyes sizing up his back. His strength and speed worries me, so I use this one chance of attack to strike his legs with mine. I try, and fail, to sweep him off of his feet, but he turns with a growl and slams his body straight into mine, crashing us both to the ground.

My eyes clamp shut as pain bursts in the back of my skull, setting off alarm bells in my ears. I don't notice until after I shift that I can't move. Something heavy is sitting on me. I can almost mistake the 'thing' for being a brick wall, but the muscular definitions and what not kind of give me an idea as to what lays above me. I open my eyes and stare up into beautiful cloudy-grey eyes that somehow implore me, searching me.

His hands are situated on both sides of my head, his pale forearms as still as steel. His hips are firmly pressed against mine, his buff and muscular legs completely seperating mine. I feel my breath come out in short intervals, and it isn't from the running and sparring. I try and keep my composure, but I feel it wayning as his beautiful wide eyes fall to my lips, watching me as I part them lightly to say something.

Nothing comes out.

As if regaining his composure and shaking himself from the situation, he's up and away from me like I carry some sort of disease. I lie here, un-moving and just staring up at the stone ceiling. I don't know what to do. I usually know what to do. Considering I was in my first sexual interaction just a few moments ago, I do back-track my words. I've never been in a situation like this, so I don't know how to play it off like it was nothing.

"Again!" He barks, standing on the other end of the mat with stony features. How does he do that? How can he just brush that interaction off like nothing even happened? I can still feel his muscles tensing against me and we're not even in contact! I box in my thoughts and stand to my full height, trying to appear as intimidating as I can. It doesn't work.

Without so much as a warning, he lunges for me. I've gotten use to his uprut style of attack, so I barely just dodge his swinging fist. I move backwards until I feel myself falling. It is only then do I realise I've hit the very edge of the mat and I'm sailing back first into the stone floor two feet below us. I twist on reflex and my hands come into contact of the freezing floor, setting my body into a bridge position as I look at things from an upside down view.

My legs follow quickly after, my bare feet quietly touching the cold floor. I push myself up and into a standing position, glad I didn't break the back handspring formation at all. As a child, my mom was the one to teach me gymnastics. Forcing me to do gymnastics is a better way of saying it. I hadn't liked any of it, mainly because it took years for me to master it properly.

I look to Eric and search his expressions closely. He appears surprised for only a moment before concealing his emotions and appearing as stoic as he usually does. He nods once before I hear the sudden vibrating and ringing of his tablet .

"We'll continue this later. I will train you in the morning and at the end of the day, while Four teaches you from eight to six." He explains curtly before storming off to his tablet and leaving the room. I'm left speechless. Did he seriously just leave me to train alone? I look down at my plain watch and see it reads; 07: 43am. Anger washes over me from being left alone at such an early hour in the morning.

I walk over to the neon orange punching bags and I unleash my pent up energy in one single punch. I'm knocked with surprise by the strength of my hit. The punching bag rips from it's tie-which allows it to stay mobile in the air and goes sailing across the room and into the far wall twenty feet away from me. Thick mounds of sand pour from inside the ripped bag and cover the surrounding floor around it.

Without so much as a glance backwards, I race from the room and through the maze of hallways that litter Dauntless. I only stop to breathe once I've entered the half-empty dining hall. I make a direct path to the Scooby Gang table and sit right beside Justin, who pumps shoulders with me as soon as I sit. The shock of my strength continues to confound me, even now with Justin. Alex, Hayden, and Jake are missing, but I barely notice.

"You okay, Destiny?" Justin questions softly, handing me a chocolate muffin with steady hands. I nod, but his eyes implore me intensely. What exactly do I say? How can I explain something I don't truly understand myself?

"I found a Grimoire in my bag last night." He nods, but his eyes are clouded with confusion. Like him, I don't know what a Grimoire is either. "I think explanations are written in the book. I haven't read it, not yet. I wanted to wait and read it with you guys." His features shine with pride, and before he can say anything, Hayden sits down on my other side.

"What up, beautiful?" His entrance makes me smile, forgetting my strength for the first time since the incident happened. Somehow, he knows exactly what to say to relax a crowd, or get them hyped up.

"Besides smashing holes in punching bags, I'm fine." I answer with a sigh, leaning against his shoulder to feel even the smallest form of comfort. I lace my fingers with Justin and he moves closer, rubbing a hand on my shoulder steadily.

"I thought you were going to say 'punching holes in faces'. What a great way to start a conversation." I snort, slumping against his side like a cow would on grass.

"I'd gladly take that over this." I mutter, feeling a pinch of sadness in my gut.

 **~o0o~**

 **The End. Please R/R! I love reading your guys thoughts!**


End file.
